Serial Dater
by greysmerderfan
Summary: Meredith is an advice columnist in Manhattan and has had bad luck with relationships. Derek is an architecturer in Manhattan who isn't necessarily looking for love – or so he thinks. Will be AU.
1. Chapter 1 Nice to meet you

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Shonda does; I am merely borrowing them for some fun.**

**This story will be completely AU. As for a little back story: Meredith is an advice columnist in Manhattan and has had bad luck with relationships. Derek is an architecturer in Manhattan who isn't necessarily looking for love – or so he thinks. **

**As for characters; Ellis and Thatcher with both be in this and will have great relationship with Meredith and so will Lexie – whose parents are also Ellis and Thatcher; but she's not the Lexie we know on the show, she's a little tougher. Cristina and Alex will also be in this and that's all I'm going to say for now. **

**ENJOY!**

New York was an exciting city. There was so much to do; people from all the world came to visit. Between the museums, the architecture, parks and shopping there was a lot of places to visit and sights to see. It was one of the things that made New York so popular with people, you could never be bored and always find something new to do or some new places to visit and explore.

It was one of the things she loved about it. Meredith Grey was 35 and was one of the most popular advice columnists in Manhattan. Men and Women (although mostly women) from all over wrote to her about their love lives. And she loved it all; helping people get over relationships, start relationships, through them; everything. Even though she had a few crazy ones asking her weird, annoying or ridiculous questions; she didn't mind because she was freaking amazing at her job.

She loved New York. Being born and raised in there made it more than home and she wouldn't change it for anything. Her mother was Ellis Grey who was one of the most famous female surgeons – well ever; and was now retired. Her father Thatcher Grey was a power attorney – who was also retired. Her younger sister Lexie Grey was a therapist and although she didn't always like to admit it; she was very good at her job. Meredith loved her family, she really did. Although parents weren't exactly thrilled when she had told them that she was not doing to follow in neither her mother's nor her father's footstep but rather be a 'relationship consultant' they were proud of her success. She and Lexie were close, even though she did love to 'physco analyze her' a lot.

Though she loved her family she was very grateful for her friends. Cristina who her best friend and 'person' was the one person who she could always count on. She told Meredith the truth about everything and vice versa. They had a very strange yet strong relationship every since they were in high school and became close and fast friends. Cristina was a very strong willed personality and spoke her mind. She didn't care what people thought about her and she loved her job. Surprisingly enough Cristina worked for the fashion department and was very good at her job.

Then there was Alex who wrote the sports column. He and Meredith had been friends since they were little kids. Growing up together Alex and her spent a lot of time together. With his parent's always traveling for business, Alex quickly became a regular in the Grey house hold; coming over for dinner, after school, he was always welcomed in.

So here was Meredith on her way to work. She love fashion; it was a huge part of who she was. She was wearing a black and white tweed shift dress with a cream coat over top and on her feet were a pair of black stilettos. She way on her way to buy herself some coffee when...

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" She said after walking into someone. She looks up to see who she bumped into only to be looking into a pair of deep blue eyes, the kind of eyes you can get lost into.

"It's ok" They said

"No it's not ok. Ugh look I got coffee all over your shirt" Saying as she looked down to see the front of their shirt covered in coffee.

"It's ok, it happens"

"Still your shirt it all ruined, you know what let me give you my card and you can bill me for the dry cleaning." She says as she starts to put her and in her coat pocket...

"You know what, let me buy you a coffee instead" They say

She looks at them in confusion "I spill coffee all over you and you want to buy me a coffee?"

"Yes I do; what are you having?" They ask

"Ummm, ok. I'm having a Venti Non-fat Carmel Macchiato with extra foam "Meredith says

"Alright" They say. They both walk up to the counter as they order "Hi, can a please get one Venti Americano and one Non-fat Carmel Macchiato with extra foam"

The barista nods her head and begins to get their drinks ready as they walk over the other side of the corner and gives them their drinks.

"Well thank you, you really didn't have to" Says Meredith looking at the nameless mystery person

"Well I wanted to"

"Well than thank you, ummm..."

"Derek" He says as they shake hands

"Derek" she says once again looking into his eyes and smiles as she then introduces herself "Meredith"

"Meredith" He says looking into her eyes; which are a beautiful emerald green then "Nice to meet you Meredith"

"It's nice to meet you Derek" she says then "I should get going or I'm going to be late for work, but thank you again for the coffee"

"You're welcome" He says as she walks away with a small smile on her fact as he does the same. Both not knowing that this won't be the last time they cross paths with one another.

**I know it's short but I promise it will get better and comments are greatly appreciated and will help me as the story progresses. **


	2. Chapter 2 Oh crap

**A/N: Quick few things about this story 1) There will be a lot of fashion and designers in the story as I love fashion and I think that being in New York is really fashion capital and 2) As much as I love New York I don't know a lot about the streets so if something sounds weird or you know where it is and it's wrong; I apologize **

**Enjoy!**

Meredith Grey loved her job. She really did and if she had to be completely honest, she was damn good at it. There was a reason she was named the number 1 advice columnist in all of New York; people from all over wrote and e-mailed her with their problems; and though some were very strange she always was as professional as she could be about answering them. When she had told her parents that she wasn't going to be a doctor or a lawyer, they were for a better word not amused. At first they thought that she was joking but when she told them that she wasn't and that she really wanted to go to NYU for communication and not for Med school or Law school, they had tried to reason with her but she put her foot down and told them "end of discussion, I'm doing this".

And well almost 7 years later and she was number 1 in her field and worked for the New York Post and well on to working her way up. Her dream besides this; was to have a book published and she knew that she was ready and good enough to do so.

Until then she was happy with where she was. Working at the Post was great. She had her own entire section to give advice and dish out what she called 'the necessities to dating'.

Of course people always wondered why she herself was still single. She was smart, beautiful, and funny and in her opinion had a killer sense of fashion. So why wasn't she in a relationship? For her dating was more than going out on a few dates and then realizing that she didn't have any connection with someone. She wanted to feel something, wanted to know that this person was worth it and that she could count on them. Dating wasn't a joke to her and she wasn't ready to settle down – again; until she knew for sure that she wouldn't get hurt.

One thing she did know was meeting 'Derek' this morning threw her in a loop. Who buys someone coffee when they spill it all over you. He was definitely something. And he was certainly good looking too. Deep blue eyes that you could stare into for hours, dark thick hair that you just wanted to run your fingers through and that smile; he was a catch for sure.

"Earth to Meredith" Someone calls out

"Huh, what" She stops walking and looks around

"Are you there, I've been calling your name for like an hour"

"Ummm, I just got here" as she continues walking

"Ok, so I've been calling your name for a few minutes; same thing"

"It's not the same thing Alex" she joins him as they walk together and goes to walk up a flight of stairs

"Fine whatever. Where were you just now?"

"No where, just thinking" Turning around to look at him before heading to her office

"About..."

"Nothing never mind"

"Ohhh, you met someone" he says. She turns around to say something when...

"Who'd you meet?"

"No one, I didn't meet anyone Alex. Ignore him Cristina" she says

"Well something is making you act all weird"

She makes a face and roll her eyes before saying "I'm not acting weird, you two are acting weird"

"Whatever something's up" Cristina says

"Nothing's up..."she starts to say before going to put her hands in her pockets only to realize

"Oh crap!" she says panicking

"What's wrong?"

"My phone it's not in my pocket" Meredith says in a frantic

"Did you check your purse?" Alex asks

"I don't have it; I left it here last night" she says

Shrugging his shoulders Alex casually says "Maybe you have a hole in your pocket"

Meredith then looks at his and angrily says "This is an 8,000 Lanvin coat! It doesn't get pockets!"

"Ok, ok don't calm down it was just a suggestion" he says putting his hand up defensively

"Ok, Mer blaming Alex won't get you anywhere, unfortunately"

"Hey" He says defensively

Ignoring him Cristina says "Where was the last place you had it?"

"In my pocket"

"Ok, why don't you try calling it? Whoever found it must still have it with them."

She walks over to her desk and picks up the phone and proceeds to dial.

"I can't believe this" she says in disbelief while on the phone as its ringing. Someone then picks up

"Hello?"

"Hello?" she says back

"Who's this? They ask

"This is the person whose phone you're on." She says angrily to them

"Oh, well you can come pick it up if you want" they say casually

Surprised to hear this she says "I can?"

"Of course! Come down it my office and I'll give it back to you"

"Ok, where's your office?"

"I'm located on 83rd and 7th"

"Ok, I'm coming right now what floors your office on" she asks

"8th floor, office number 813"

"Thanks" She says as she hangs up the phone

"Well..."says Cristina

"Well, whoever took it has it and is going to give it back. I'm going to go to their office" Meredith say as she walks out of her office to leave

"I don't know Mer, you shouldn't go by yourself" says Cristina

"I'll be fine. I'm just getting my phone then I'm gone, ok. I'll be back"

Meredith walks out of her office and proceeds to leave her work to go get her phone back from whomever it was that took it.

"Taxi!" she says as one pulls up "83rd and 7th please"

The taxi drives and she wonder as to who has her phone.

**Please comment and review as it makes me happy and it encourages me to write more. That being said chapter 3 will be up either later today or sometime tomorrow or Wednesday. **


	3. Chapter 3 Excuse me

**A/N: This story will be completely and totally about MerDer...make no mistake I love them and don't write about anything else or know how to write about anything else.**

**FYI: I don't think that Central Park has an ice skating rink, but for the benefit of this story it does.**

**This is also in Derek's POV.**

Derek Shepherd was the most popular architect in Manhattan. Everyone and anyone came to him for their future prospect of building. He was detailed oriented, professional, courteous, not to mention easy on the eyes. He loved his job and he was very good at it. He loved building and designing things ever since he was a kid. He was always making something so his career choice was a no brainer to him.

At 42 Derek Shepherd was what some people called 'eye candy'. He had thick dark brown hair, deep piercing blue eyes, a great body and a killer smile. Most women would love to go out with him, but Derek wasn't jumping at the chance. He wasn't the type of guy who dates random women just to date or to sleep with them. He wanted a relationship where he could wine and dine someone, someone he could trust and most of all someone he could love with all his heart.

So why was he still single, that he didn't know. Well, if you asked his mother and sisters – he had 4 nosy annoying; though he loved them, sisters; they would say that he was too picky about whom he dated. According to them going out on dates with women wasn't horrible and that he should just embrace it, but he didn't want to just date women. He wanted to find someone who he could share the rest of his life with; it wasn't that he was trying to be picky but he knew that there was someone out there for him, and he just had to be patient.

So here was Derek sitting in his office in a fitted Versace suit, his hair perfectly styled, doing some paper work when he hears a knock at the door.

"Come in" he says

He looks up to see as to who walks into his office and his pleasantly surprised smiles and says

"Hi

"It's you!' Meredith says "you stole my phone?"

"Yes"

"Why did you..." she starts to say until she shakes her head "you know what, never mind I don't want to know. Can I just have it back?"

He gets up from behind his desk and walk around to face her

"Of course you can, but under one condition"

"What's that?" she asks somewhat impatiently

"Go out with me" Derek says casually

"You're kidding right. You steal my phone and you expect me to go out with you" she asks in disbelief

"Uh huh."

"You do realize I could call the police and tell them you pick-pocketed me and stole my phone"

"You could, but you won't"

"How do you know I won't?"

"Because you're not that type of girl"

"You don't know what type of girl I am"

"Well then let me take you out and figure out what type of girl you are."

Meredith looks at him for a moment then a look of realization dawns over her "Excuse me? Type of girl I am? What are you trying to insinuate? That I'm a hooker or something"

Derek looks shocked and holds his hand up in defence and says "Oh no, no, no! Of course not! I don't think that al all, I just meant that I think that you are a very beautiful woman and I would like to get to know you better. If that's ok with you"

Hesitantly she says "Umm, ya. I guess we can go."

He claps him hands together in excitement and happiness and say "Perfect! Great! Meet me at the skating rink in Central Park at 7?"

"Ummm, sure"

"Wonderful! Unfortunately I would love to continue this and talk to you more; but I have a meeting to get to. So I'll see you tonight!"

"Ya" she says still a little shell shocked as to what just happened.

He gives her a squeeze on the shoulder before heading out. Neither of them knowing what to expect tonight, but one thing was for sure. It was going to be a night they never forgot.

**It's short I know, but coming up next is their date and I think you'll like it. **


	4. Chapter 4 Your serious

"Ok seriously, what am I supposed to wear tonight" Meredith asked in frustration.

She had returned to her office and told Cristina and Alex what had happened. From first meeting Derek to his stealing her phone; unbeknownst to her, then him asking her out. She had ranted to them about everything and Alex had simply told her to 'chill out' and Cristina had simply asked 'is he hot?'

She had spent the whole day thinking over this 'date'. Whether or not to actually go through with it and whether Derek was a decent enough and 'normal'. It wasn't that she didn't trust Derek; yet, but she didn't know him. One meeting a coffee shop didn't regulate dates or whatever they were going on.

So here she was in her Manhattan apartment. Which was really beautiful. A 3 bedroom, 2 bathroom apartment with a kitchen, living room and dining room not to mention an amazing Terrence. Apartments like this were hard to find in Manhattan; especially ones that had a garage.

Now that she had returned home and has spent the last 3 hours freaking out about what to wear tonight, and Cristina was not really helping.

"Why don't you wear a dress?"

"I'm meeting him at the ice rink, I can't wear a dress!"

"Ok, fine; don't wear a dress"

"You know you're not helping"

Sighing Cristina say from her position on Meredith bed where she's reading a magazine "What am I supposed to help you with? Just wear a pair of jeans and a blouse."

Frustrated Meredith comes out of her closet with her hands full of jeans, tops, and shoes and dumps it all on her bed. She's wearing a pair of boy shorts and a tank top and her hair is slightly curled.

"I don't even know why I agreed to this" she says while taking a pair of skinny jeans and pulling them on

"Because the cute and sexy architect stole your phone and instead of calling the police on them you decided to go out with him" Cristina says sarcastically

"You know the sarcasm, not needed"

"Whatever. Why did you agree to this?"

"I don't know. He seems like a nice enough guy, which is if you ignore the whole phone stealing thing, and I guess...I don't know, I just, he was sweet and nice to me, so I thought why not?" Mer said rambling

"Ok" Cris said as she continued flipping through her magazine

Rolling her eyes Meredith continues to get dressed. She finally settles on her skinny jeans paired with a light purple blouse and a pair of her favourite Chloe boots.

"How do I look?"

"Hot" Cristina says simple

"Gee thanks" Meredith says rolling her eyes as she walks out of her bedroom with Cristina in tow and heads to the front door to grab a jacket

"Umm, I guess don't wait up?"

"Go, have fun, I won't, bye!" Cristina says as Meredith walk out the door laughing. They definitely had a strange relationship but she knew that Cris would always have her back and would be there for her.

She walks out of her apartment and goes to catch a taxi

"Central Park please" She says once inside as the taxi takes off in her mind hoping that tonight goes well.

Once she arrives at Central Park she proceeds to walk to the rink, in her mind wondering what A) Derek has planned for tonight and B) That he's not a crazy person.

She arrives at the ice rink and is surprised and shocked as to what she sees.

"Oh great you're here!" Derek says when he sees her

"Ummm, what are we doing?"

"Ice skating" he says excitingly

"Ice skating, you're serious?"

"Ya. You've skated before right, I'm assuming you're a size 8?" he asks before grabbing a pair of skates

"Ya, when I was like 6" Meredith says confused and surprised as to what they are going to do.

She goes to put on her skates and while she does she looks around and notices after a few minutes that he is nowhere to be found. She stands up and carefully walk over to the rink and looks around

"Derek?"

All of a sudden she is pushed onto the rink and screams as she covers her face. She stops in the middle of the rink and turns around to see Derek behind her

"What the hell! Are you crazy, you don't go pushing people"

"Well you're on the rink aren't you" He says as she skates up towards her before grabbing her hands and they skate around for a while, enjoying themselves. Derek spins her around and she laughs and he smiles when she does as to him it sounds like such a beautiful sound.

Meredith pulls away from Derek and starts to skate around the rink and she is actually having a lot of fun. Realizing that she hasn't done this since she was a kid. She remembers coming here with her dad and sister during the winter while her mom was working and loving it.

She continues skating and begins to go backwards until

"Oomph!" As she lands on her but

"Are you okay?" Derek asks her as he skates towards to help her up

"At least I landed on ice" She mumbles to herself as he pulls her up and they continue skating both having fun. Derek then suggests to her that they go for a walk and get something warm to drink. They switch their shoes back and start to walk around Central Part an outside before stopping to get some hot chocolate.

"Here you go"

"Thank you"

"So, tell me about yourself"

"Ummm, ok what do you want to know?"

"Where do you work, what do your parent's do, do you have any siblings?"

"My mother is a retired surgeon and my father is a retired lawyer. My sister is a therapist and well me I am an advice columnist for the Post." She says "What about you"

"Me, ok. I am an architect and I have my own business, I have 4 sisters-nosy sisters; though I love them and my mother is a retired nurse"

"What about your dad?"

"He died when I was 10" she says softly

"Oh god, I'm sorry...I shouldn't have asked"

"No, no, no it's ok don't worry" he says reassuringly

"Still, I didn't mean to put a downer on our date"

"So this is a date" he asks surprised yet amused

Smiling she says "Umm, ya I guess it is" As they continue walking, they both realize that they enjoy each other's company and that talking to one another is easy.

"Oh um, this is me" Mer says pointing up to her building

"I guess it is, let me walk you up"

"Ok" She says as they walk into her apartment and take the elevator up. The doors open and they walk out and to go Mer's apartment and stop outside her door.

"Well thank you, for the wonderful night, I had fun"

"Me too"

They stare at each other and look in one another's eyes until Derek slowly leans down and cups the side of Meredith's face as he leans into her and kisses her. He presses his lips to hers firmly yet gently as they kiss. It slowly gets more passionate as Meredith puts her hand on Derek's arm.

"Goodnight" Derek says as stop and he walks away smiling

"Goodnight" Meredith says quietly as she opens the door to her place as she closes the door she slides down on the floor realizing what had just happen and it makes her smile.

**Hope ya'll enjoyed it **

**In the next part you will find out more about Meredith's past-specifically her relationship past.**


	5. Chapter 5 Did you tell him

**Sorry for the delay; between school and work it's not always easy to write but this update does tell a lot about who Meredith is and why she is that way and paves the direction for the way this story starts to change. Also I don't condone cheating at all; I think it's a horrible and disgusting thing to do to someone but it is necessary for this story that being said... Hope you all enjoy!**

She fell in love with him. For her it was love at first sight. She didn't know how or where or even when it had happened but it just did. And she thought that he felt the same. They always had so much fun together; laughing finishing each other's sentences, or just enjoying one another's company. She thought that they would be together forever; get married, start a family and grow old with each other and have grandkids. That was the plan and that's what she hoped for. Or so she thought.

She didn't really understand or begin to fathom how things went wrong. She really didn't expect thing to turn out how they did. She thought he was perfect-or as perfect as he could be. And she loved him she thought she would always love him and didn't understand why he did what he did. She thought they were happy and apparently she was wrong.

She had met Jeff when she had graduated from NYU and started her first job. He was an accountant and she was just an intern; both working for the Post. It had started with a few conversions in the elevator and then a simple lunch date and before they knew it; they were spending pretty much as much time as they could together. People wondered why they didn't live together she simply had shrugged it off as she loved her apartment and he was living to far from work for her liking. Sure she spent the night and they came into work together on the occasion but she didn't mind; as long as she had him that was all that mattered.

That was 5 years ago. He had proposed to her on a roof top above his apartment. Candles, roses, champagne; it was all there. It was perfect, and she said yes instantly and got into planning their wedding the next morning. She couldn't wait to spend the rest of their lives together. But even planning the perfect wedding wasn't easy. First the venue they wanted wasn't available for 6 months; and though he said it didn't matter to him she said she wanted it and he told her whatever she wanted he wanted too.

Then Meredith was asked to stay at the Post and work as a columnist part time and it wasn't something she could turn down. So for the next 6 months she worked her ass off to be the best. Once that had happened she started concentrating on the wedding again; this time they had the venue, brides maids dresses had been order, the caterers were hired and the cake was perfect. Everything was ready and then it was put on another halt.

Meredith's father had had a health scare during the ceremony which forced them to cancel and postpone it. Jeff said that he understood and they it would be ok; they would just get married later. They had waited until Thatcher was ok and stable and healthy enough which were a few more months.

Then Jeff's new job was under investigation for criminal acts as several clients were claiming that their money had been stolen. He had sworn to her that he was innocent and she believed him; though he revealed that there was no way he could prepare for their wedding until everything was resolved. He wanted a clear name for himself and his company before they got married and she understood.

From then on things started to change; especially for Jeff. He was working a lot more at his new job, though he claimed that work put a lot of pressure on him to be the best and since their 'investigation' they didn't want any more problems. But that wasn't all. He went from being loving and caring to absent and strange; she didn't question it much as she knew and understood that he was under a lot of pressure. Then it had happened. Something she didn't expect or believe could ever happen but it did.

He had told her that he was working late on a case and that he would see her in the morning for breakfast. She didn't question it but she had a feeling that something was off but she couldn't place it. She didn't want to be one of those fiancés who didn't trust or believe that their fiancés did or said but she couldn't help but sense something. So she decided to see that nothing was going on and that she was freaking out over nothing.

Then she saw it all. She went to his apartment and opened his front door and it was weirdly quiet. Until she heard something she never thought she would hear. A woman's laugh. And then she saw it. A tall, skinny beautiful blonde haired, big chested woman walking out in nothing but one of Jeff's shirt. Saying she was shocked would be the understatement of the decade. She was speechless. Until the woman had asked her who she was and Meredith replied briskly that she was Jeff's fiancée. The woman said that Jeff didn't have fiancé and that she must have the wrong apartment and guy as they've been together for months. She couldn't believe her eyes or her ears. Then she saw Jeff walking out from his bedroom wearing nothing but a pair of jeans. She was upset, furious, confused; you name it and that's how she was feeling.

She asked him what was going on and he said that he was sorry. She asked him what he was sorry for; cheating on her or breaking her heart. He said that he didn't plan or want this to happen. She asked him why then. Did he not love her anymore, and he stayed silent as she then asked him if he ever loved her. He replied that he did love her; she asked him what happened and what changed. He said he didn't know but that he was sorry.

Meredith told him that it was all over. The wedding was off, their relationship was done and she wanted nothing to do with him. He asked about all the details and she said she would take care of it and that he replied saying that he would call his family and explain everything. She left him and went back to her apartment and was a mess. Telling her mother, her father and her sister was not something she thought she would have to do; but they were there for her. Ellis and Lexie took care of calling of their family and Thatcher called and cancelled all the venues. Cristina had been and stayed with Meredith for the first few months. She really didn't say much but to Meredith just being there was enough for her.

Eventually Meredith got back into the real world. Working and getting promoted to advice columnist had helped her; although it was ironic as well. She quickly became the best. It was then when she started to go on a few dates here and there, but not really getting to involved in them. She didn't want her heart broken again; and although everyone told her that every guys wasn't Jeff; she didn't listen.

So here she was at work the day after her date with Derek. He was nice, sweet, kind, and not to mention hot and an amazing kisser. There was something about him that made Meredith feel special that made her happy and couldn't place what it was. She didn't want to say that she had feeling for him after one date but there was definitely something there.

"You hoo...Meredith, you there" she heard and looked around and saw Alex standing next to her

"Oh hi"

"You okay, you look a little lost"

"Ya, I'm ok. Just thinking"

"Mmmhm. How was your date with Derek last night? He asked

"It was good, nice. He took me to the ice rink at Central Park, then we had hot chocolate and talked" she said as they continued to walk their way up to her office

"Talked about what"

"You know, stuff. About my parents, siblings, work stuff like that" she said

"So you didn't tell him about Jeff" Alex said softly

"No, no I didn't" she replied

"Are you going to?"

"I don't know" she said "I mean what's the point; it's in the past so why drag it up"

"Well if you're serious about him, then maybe he should know what happened and why..."

"Why I haven't had a relationship" she finished while looking at him "Look, I don't know what's going on with Derek; I mean I feel something with him, something that I can't explain or figure out. So I'm just going to take it step-by-step with him and we'll see how it goes." Mer said

"Ok, whatever you want. We just want you to be happy- I want you to be happy Mer. I remember what happened with Jeff; and I don't want to see it happen again" Alex told her

While Cristina stayed with her and Alex was just there for her and acted normal around her. He didn't coddle her or ask how she was every 5 seconds he didn't mention Jeff's name. Though he was worried about her and cared about her; he also loved her and knew how strong she was, even if she didn't know at the time. But he also knew that tip toeing around her and treating her like she was fragile wouldn't accomplish anything.

In Meredith's eyes Alex was like her big brother. He always told her the truth, never lied to her, and never treated her like she was some fragile thing. Especially after the breakup; and she appreciated it. Because even though every one of her family and Cristina took care of her; she had Alex to keep things normal around her and act as if things were good.

Meredith didn't know what was going to happen with Derek Shepherd but she did know that she felt something with him when she was with him. Something that she couldn't figure out. She could only hope that is a good feeling and that he possibly felt the same about her.

**Whew... so now you know about Meredith past and what it means for her. As for Derek she knows that she likes him and hopes that he feels the same. Next you will learn about Derek's relationship past. **


	6. Chapter 6 He didn't know

**So this is Derek's story in his POV. No dialogue but you will find out about who he is and about his relationship past.**

When Derek first met her he felt an instant attraction. She was beautiful, smart, and funny and they had a lot in common. Everyone thought they were a perfect match for each other. Derek was so happy that he had finally found someone that he could spend the rest of his life with and have children with. To him everything was going as planned and perfect; or so he thought.

He didn't really know how things turned out the way they did. He couldn't believe what had happened and how quickly things changed. He loved her and though the she felt the same; therefore he couldn't begin to fathom why she did what she did. He thought they were happy and everything was perfect. He was so wrong.

He had met Addison in College. She had been taking interior designs while he was taking architecture. They had mostly all their classes together; except for a few limited ones, so they spent all their time together. After having a few study dates together they finally decided to go on a real date. A few more dates and they eventually and mutually agreed to start dating. Everything went so fast with them. A few months after dating she decided that they should move into together and he agreed.

A few months after moving into their new place Derek proposed and she accepted. Addison got into planning right away but with them done school and her brand new job she wasn't as focused as she would have liked to be or as Derek thought she would be. As even he was busy with work. They both decided to take their time in planning the wedding and slowly Addison got into it; making sure everything was perfect. The best venue, caterers, flowers; and designer bridesmaid dresses and her custom wedding gown.

Still Derek noticed that Addison was acting strange. She still had the pizzazz and excitement in the wedding but she did but she was very focused on her work. Although he had to admit he was also very into his job; he always tried to be home at a certain time for them to have quality one on one time. But for some reason Addison wasn't all there.

She began to pull away and when he had asked what was wrong she simply told him that work was stressing her out and that was all and she just wanted to be married. He had believed her and let it go.

Unfortunately things not only didn't go as planned but what happened next shocked Derek. Everything was ready and perfect on their wedding day. The hall that she chose was beautiful, the flowers were lovely and all their family and friends were there. It wasn't until Addison came into see him only moments before he was supposed to be walking down to meet their officiator it had happened.

She told him that she loved him but wasn't ready to get married and that she was offered an amazing job in Paris to design an entire house for a high profile client. He looked at her in shock and asked her why she didn't say anything to him before why now. She said she didn't know and that she was scared. He asked her what he was scared of; of him. She said that she was afraid of what he would think of her and that she didn't want him to hate her. Derek told her that had she should have said something before he wouldn't of; that if she would have told him a few months or even a few weeks earlier that he would have understood but now he couldn't do anything but hate her. That they had a whole room of their family and friends waiting for them. She told him that she was sorry and slipped off her engagement ring and asked him if he wanted it back. He angrily replied no and told her to keep it. She nodded slowly and asked him about everyone waiting. He said that the least they could do was tell everyone that there wasn't going to be a wedding. She agreed and they proceeded to walk to tell their family and friends.

To say he was upset wouldn't be far from the truth but he was angrier. So he spent the next few months burying himself into his work dedicating to make himself the best architecture he could be. He was very grateful for his mother and sisters; they took care of everything, dealing with family and helping him move into his new place. He couldn't and wouldn't stay there. Not because of the memories but because he wanted a fresh start and he just wanted to move on.

Of course there was his best friend and Brother Mark who lived in San Francisco as a plastic surgeon. He stayed and helped Derek for a few months. Derek was very grateful for him as well. He dropped everything and helped Derek get over Addison and made him realize that he was much better without her. He convinced him that all women weren't her and that he should try to date again. And he did but it wasn't that he was picky; but he didn't just want to date, wanted someone he could trust, someone to love and someone that he could spend the rest of his life with.

Now there was Meredith who Derek couldn't get out of his head. Who knew that having a petite beautiful blonde spilling coffee on him could make him feel like this. It was something he had never felt before and he couldn't explain it. She was smart, funny, absolutely gorgeous and had an adorable laugh and when he kissed her is just felt right. He really didn't know what was going on with her but he did know what he wanted to get to know her and hopefully she felt the same.

**So there you go, Derek has been hurt and betrayed too; albeit in a slightly different way but none the less it still hurt him and now he's met Meredith who he can't get out if his head. He doesn't know what's going to happen with her but he does want to get to know her better!**

**So please review and comment as it makes me happy!**


	7. Chapter 7 I'd love to

**Sorry for the delay; all I can say is that I struggled with this chapter and I'm not really happy with it but I just wanted to get a move on with this story and this was the result. I hope you enjoy it.**

Meredith loved her job, she really did. She felt sort of special that appreciative that people came to her asking her for advice. Even if some of them were crazy and asked her weird questions. Still she felt as if she had an obligation and a certain amount of respect to them to be as honest and professional as she could be; even if she wanted to cringe sometimes.

She was sitting in her office going over a fresh set of questions when the phone rang

"Hello?"

"Meredith" her secretary Miranda said through the intercom "There is a guy calling for you; he says his name is Derek Shepherd"

"Thanks Miranda, you can put him through"

Miranda has been Meredith's receptionist and secretary for over 4 years now and if Meredith had to be honest; she wouldn't be able to do all the work she does without her. Sure she was tiny and feisty but once you got to know her you loved her; and as long as you stayed on her good side she returned it back.

"Hello Meredith speaking"

"Hey Meredith its Derek"

"Hi Derek"

"I wanted to call and tell you that I had fun last night"

"I had fun too"

"Really, good; I'm glad...Would you be willing to do it again?" he asked

"Sure...I'd love to"

"Great...if it's ok with you would you mind meeting me somewhere tonight; let's say around 7ish...I'm working on a project and I don't know if I'll be ready in time"

"Ya, no problem...just give me the address and I'll meet you there"

"Great it's at the corner of 5th Avenue and 65th and when you get there go right up to the pent house"

"Ok great. I'll see you then"

"Perfect bye Mer" he says as he hangs up

Meredith hangs up the phone and continues to work as she thinks about and is excited to see what Derek has in store for them tonight.

It's now 7 o'clock when Meredith arrives at the location Derek told her about. She's dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, cream blouse with a black fitted blazer and a pair of red stilettos.

She walks into the penthouse and sees Derek already there. He's dressed in a pair of dark jeans with a dark blue shirt with a blazer over top.

"Hey, you made it" Derek says to Meredith as he sees her walk in. He goes over to her to and gives her a kiss.

"I did. So what's this project you're working on?"

"This" He says looking around "It's a penthouse that I've been designing for a few months"

"Ummm...you're an architect; why are you working on interior designs things" She asked him

"Well it's also part of the job" he says as she looks at him "Ok and I took a design class in college; it was the only way I could graduate with honors and on time"

"Ok I'm not going to question you; I know that you're good at what you do; so what are our plans for tonight?" She says as she looks around the place

Derek walks up to her and rubs his hands together as he looks around nervously

"Look about that, before we go tonight I have to...we need to talk"

"Ok" she says nervously

"It's nothing bad I promise; but I, I don't know I feel this connection with you and I know that we've only know each other for a few day" he starts to say

"More like 2 days" she says as she interrupts him

"Ok so 2 days; but even you have to admit there's something there and it's not something you can describe or ignore" he says

"No, no I really can't"

"So I say we try it out, try us out. I just, I can't not try...I don't know why...all I know is that I can't let you go"

"I know...I think I feel the same way. There's something between us. I've felt it since I spilt coffee all over you" she says while laughing

"Ok then we're going to try this. Us, being in a relationship...I mean I know it's fast but I think it's a good thing" he says

"No...no, I think it is a good thing, a fast thing but definitely a good thing." She says

"Ok then"

"OK. Now where are we going?"

He takes her hand and leads her out of the penthouse as they begin their journey as a couple unaware of what's next to come; which evidently isn't going to go smoothly.

**I know it's short but I really wanted to get into jumping with this story and with that there you have it, they're a couple. Fast I know but they both feel something and it's not something either of them want to let go or ignore. **

**Coming up things change drastically and well you'll see...**

**Read and review please **


	8. Chapter 8 Sounds great

**So sorry for the delay. School and work got the best of me; plus I was having problems getting this chapter up and getting it how I wanted it. Hope you enjoy!**

She never thought that she could feel like this again. Sure she knew that she would someday find someone for her but she didn't know that she would fall this fast and or this hard and if she had to be honest it kind of scared her. Of course she cared about him and they way he made her feel; well no one has ever made her feel like this. Special, loved, cared for, respected; it wall all incredible.

Things were going great for her and Derek. The more time they spent together, the more they enjoyed each other's company. She didn't want to say she loved him but she definitely had feelings for him. There was something about him that made her smile and made her feel special. Though she had to admit she hadn't told her family about him yet. She wasn't ready for him to meet them; it wasn't that she thought they wouldn't love him because she knew they would, but it wasn't that she wanted to keep him a secret; she just wanted something for herself and she knew that is she told them they would get all giddy and start asking questions and that wasn't something she was ready for yet.

"These came for you" she heard Miranda say as she turned around; only to see her holding a bouquet of lilies.

"Who are they from?"

"Do I look like a detective? I don't know" she said walking away

"Wow. Who are those flowers from" Meredith heard as she looks to see Alex and Cristina walking up to her

"I don't know"

"Is there a card? Check" Alex said while looking through his messages

Meredith looks in the flowers to see if there's a card and there is she removes it and it read:

"_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_I always love spending time with you"_

_Love, Derek_

She smiles as she read it and takes the bouquet and walks into her office

"Umm...Mer" she hears Cristina say but she is too engrossed in the card and doesn't hear her.

"She looks happy" Alex says to Cristina

"She does. I'm just really hoping for her sake that it stays that way"

Meredith enters her office and picks up the phone and dials

"Hello, Derek Shepherd"

"You answer your own phone? I would have thought you would have a secretary or something?" Meredith asks

"I do, but she's not here" he says laughing

"Ahh, I see...Thank you for the beautiful flowers, I love them"

"Your very welcome" he says then after a moment continues "Listen I have a proposition for you if you don't mind"

"Sure; what is it?"

"There is a ball, gala, benefit thing going on here; it's not for a few weeks but I wanted to ask you before I forgot and before you decide to plan anything..." he says

"Sounds great. I'd love to" she says cutting him off

"You would?" he says surprised

"Of course I would. I mean; that's what couple do, or you know what girlfriends do for their boyfriends...I mean I am your girlfriend right?" she says rambling and nervously

"Yes Meredith...you are my girlfriend" Derek replies while chucking

"Ok then. Yes Derek I would love to go with you"

"Perfect! Talk to you later?"

"Yes"

"Bye Mer"

"Bye" she says before hanging up

"Who was that" Cristina asks Meredith as they walk into her office.

"Derek" She says as she takes off her coat to reveal a one shoulder orange dress, adorned with a gold chain necklace.

"Ya, how's that going with you two?" Cris asks

"It's going great actually. He's really amazing; not like any other guy I've dated before; you know. There something between us...a connection or something..."

"Wow Mer; I've never heard you talk about anyone like that before. You must really like this guy"

"I do" she says quietly

"Well then I hope it works out. Because if he hurts you; I will hurt him" Cristina says firmly

"Don't worry about me" Meredith says while giggling "I'm a big girl and can take care of myself"

"Oh" Cris says then "I'm not so much worried about you; as I am him, because seriously Meredith if he hurts you and I can guarantee that Alex will agree with me, Derek will be the one sorry" she finishes as she walk out.

Meredith takes a deep breath as she walks to desk to start her day still smiling as she thinks about Derek. Not knowing about what's yet to come.

**So Meredith is really happy and happy with Derek, but Cristina doesn't want her to get hurt again. Coming up next something important happens in Derek and Meredith's relationship.**

**Reviews make me happy and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can.**


	9. Chapter 9 That's sweet

**In this chapter you're going to meet Ellis Grey – but she's not the same Ellis Grey we all know to love/hate. She's actually a very sweet loving mom...who knew, lol!**

Meredith loved her family, she really, really did. Despite the fact that they were a little wary about what career path we went on; they always supported her. People were surprised to hear that Ellis Grey- the famous surgeon was a great mom; but she was. She had made a guarantee that she would always be there for her daughters, and when Meredith had decided to not become a doctor like her mother or her sister; Ellis assured her that she just wanted her daughters to be happy and successful.

Ellis had always made a point to spend as much time as she could with Meredith and Lexie. Though she was a 'famous' doctor; she was also a mom who loved her daughters. When Meredith was younger Ellis had made a decision once she could; to try to be home at night to tuck them into bed, spend as much time as she could with them, and to just be there for them when they needed her.

Thatcher was also a great dad to them. Unlike Ellis who didn't have control over her schedule all the time; Thatcher was able to rearrange his schedule a little more to be able to spend time with his daughters. He was always there for them whether it was to teach them how to ride bikes, how to swim, or even to read them bed time stories; he was there.

Ellis and Thatcher married young. Both falling in love hard and fast with one another and though they each had different career paths, they always supported each other. When Ellis became pregnant during her internship she was scared, nervous and worried; but Thatcher reassured her that they would be ok. And they were.

Meredith and Lexie were always close; or as close as two sisters could be. While Meredith hadn't become a doctor like Lexie; who became a physcologist. And although she didn't always like to admit it, she was damn good at her job.

Though she loved her parents, she was happy not to live so close to them anymore. When Ellis and Thatcher retired they had surprised their daughters by telling them that they would be moving to the Hamptons. At first Meredith was shocked and wondered what her mother would do, but Ellis told her that she wanted to be able to relax and spend more time with her husband and it was a great way to get involved with more charity work (as they had a lot of fundraisers) and their father could do what really enjoyed – golfing.

She was at work going over a few e-mails when the phone rings

"Meredith, your mother is on line one" Miranda says

"Thanks Miranda" she says. She then switches the line.

"Hi mom"

"Hi Meredith, how are you dear?" Ellis asks her

"I'm good just going over a few questions"

"Oh, are you busy; I can call you back..."

"No, no it's ok mom. I can talk" Meredith reassures her while she looked through a pile of papers.

"Ok good. Listen, I want to run something by you..." Ellis started to say

"Ok mom...what's up?"

"Your father and I have decided to renew our vows for our 50 wedding anniversary"

"Oh mom, that's sweet." Meredith says interrupting

"Yes, thank you it is. I'm also calling because I would like you to be one of my maid's of honour. I've already asked your sister and she's said yes."

"Oh mom... I'd love to... when and where is this happening?"

"Well it's not for another month or so, but I'll let you know a secure date once I get it everything settled"

"Ok mom, no problem..."

"Wonderful. So I'll let you go back to work, but you're ok with everything?"

"Of course I am."

"Good, goo." Ellis says "Oh before I forget" she remembers "How are you? Everything going ok there?"

"Mmmhmm...yup...everything's going great." Meredith replies deciding not to tell her mom about Derek just yet.

"Great. I'm so glad to hear that. Anyways I'll let you go finish some work and I'll talk to you later sweet heart"

"Ok mom bye" Meredith says before hanging up the phone, taking a deep breath. She loved her mom and she knew that Ellis would be thrilled about Derek; but she wasn't ready for her parents to meet him just yet.

**So Meredith didn't tell her mom about Derek yet. She really likes him but doesn't want to share him with her parents just yet. Coming up things are going to change a bit for Meredith and Derek.**


	10. Chapter 10 Date Night

Though both Derek and Meredith loved their jobs, the only downside was that they haven't been able to spend much time together. And unfortunately their jobs weren't the types of jobs that they could just ignore. So when Derek called Meredith he insinuated that they go out one night that week, and just relax and have a good time; a date night.

She was at home getting ready and getting dressed, trying to figure out what to wear; and Cristina wasn't there to help her. She knew that Derek didn't care what she wore, but considering that she hadn't seen him a few days she wanted to look nice-he was her boyfriend after all.

It wasn't that she didn't have anything to wear; her closet was full of designer clothing, she was just being picky. Where were they going? Dinner, movie, drinks, were they going to go for a walk after? Did she want to wear jeans and pumps or go for a more girly look with a dress? Or was it too cold for a dress, but she didn't want to be hot in jeans-she was completely confused.

After what seemed like hours, she finally decided on a pair of skinny jeans, blouse and grey heels - opting to not wear a jacket as it seemed the weather was going to be nice that evening; with her hair down and slightly curled.

She was putting the finishing touches on her make up when she heard a knock on the door.

"One second." She yelled

She ran to the front door and opened it up to reveal Derek leaning against the frame. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with a light blue button down shirt with a black blazer over top; his hair perfectly styled – in other words, he looked hot.

"Hey" she said while opening the door "Come in."

"Thanks, you look amazing." He said before leaning down and giving her a kiss on the lips

"Thanks, so do you. Shall we go?" Saying as she reached for her dark red leather clutch. He followed her out of her apartment as they made their way outside.

"So where exactly are we going" she asked him as they started walking

"Well since I haven't seen you in a while, I thought we could go have a nice dinner and catch up"

"Ya, about that...I'm sorry. Work's just been crazy and..." she starts to say

"Meredith..." Derek says interrupting her and turning around to face her "You don't have to apologize to me. I get it, I really do; we both have hectic jobs. Ok." He says with a smile

"Ok."

They continue walking and with Derek's lead they wind up at The Plaza, where they walk in and go to The Oak room & bar.

"Wait this is where we're eating?" Mer asks

"Yes. I figured it quite enough that we can have a nice relaxing dinner and talk. Is that ok?"

"Oh yes, yes, for sure. It's perfect."

They continue and walk into the dining room and prepare to head to their table until Meredith hears her name being called.

"Meredith. Meredith Grey?"

She turns around and is not only shocked but is surprised to see that it is indeed Jeff; that called her name.

"Jeff" she says nervously "What are you doing here?"

"Umm, I'm here for dinner"

"Right, of course." She replied nervously "How are you?"

"I'm doing good. And yourself?" she asked

Jeff started to reply when a blonde woman came up to him and grabbed onto his arm.

"Hun, we better get going. I promised Dana we'd read to her before she went to sleep"

"Umm...ya, ok."

"Hi, I'm Natalie; Jeff's wife, and you are?" she asks Meredith

"You're Jeff's wife?" Meredith asks her in shock and confusion

"Yes I am." She says happily "And you are...?"

"Meredith." She says "H-how long have you two been together?"

"We've been married almost 4 years now and have a 3 year old daughter" she tells Meredith

Meredith can't believe her ears and stands there in shock. He was married and had a daughter, even more so he married the woman she caught him with and they had a 3 year old. That means that she was already pregnant when she caught them together. Her head was spinning just thinking about everything.

Clearing his throat Derek interrupts.

"Well...ummm...Mer, we should go wait for our table" Derek tells her

"Ya, ok...umm...nice seeing you." She tells Jeff as he walks away and she follows Derek. They go to the bar and sit down as Meredith takes a deep breath and puts her face in her hands.

"Are you ok?" Derek asks her softly as he puts his hand her back.

"I don't know." She says then turns to look at him "I'm sorry about that."

"It's ok. I take it that was your ex?"

"Ya it was. Look if it's ok with you; I don't think I'm up to dinner out tonight. Do you mind if we just spend the night in. I just...I don't think I'm up for being around people right now."

"Ya, of course. No problem. We'll pick up some food and head back to my place; how does that sound?"

Taking a deep breath Meredith says "Ya, that sounds good." Before grabbing her clutch and heading out of the restaurant with Derek.

They stop at the local fast food place and pick up 2 burgers and fries and then head to a local liquor store and pick up a bottle of tequila – as per Meredith request, then head over to Derek's place.

"I just...I can't believe him! He's married to her; they have a child, what the hell? And he just...he's freaking unbelievable-and NOT in a good way" Meredith rants while pacing up and down Derek's living room the bottle of tequila in her hand as she is slightly tipsy.

They had gotten back to Derek's apartment and Meredith didn't hesitate as she took off her shoes and grabbed the tequila and started drinking; clearly upset as Derek was getting the food out.

"So who exactly was he and what happened." Derek asked her as he sat down on the couch as he started to grab a few fries.

"The jackass was my... no IS my ex-fiancé and the woman with him is the woman he cheated on me with" she says angrily as she plops down on the couch and takes a sip of the bottle.

"Maybe you should have some fries or some burger" Derek says worriedly

Ignoring him Meredith – who is already slightly drunk says "Do you wanna know what the ass did to me."

"I do."

Meredith went on and explained everything to Derek. About how they had gotten engaged and how they had to keep on postponing the wedding and how nothing seemed to go as planned. Then how he started to change and finally how she caught him with another woman and finally the cancellation of the wedding.

"How could he do that; what kind of a person does that?" she says quietly

Shaking his head in disbelief Derek says "I don't know. And to you; you're the most amazing woman I've ever met. He didn't deserve you."

"I loved him. I really did, and I thought he loved me; I thought he wanted to marry me. I was an idiot" Mer says softly and sadly with tears in her eyes

Shaking his head Derek says "No, no Meredith you are NOT an idiot; he's the idiot to not realize what he'd done. You are an amazing, strong, beautiful woman and any guys would be lucky to have you. And I know how you feel."

"How do you know?"

"Because I was left at my wedding." Derek confesses to her

"What do you mean?"

"I was engaged to be married and on our wedding day my fiancé told me that she had gotten a job offer and couldn't marry me. She told me right before I was about to walk down."

"Oh Derek; I'm so sorry. That's horrible."

"It was, it is, but for me it happened for the better. I'm happier that we never got married, for me it worked out for them best. And I think that maybe it worked out best for you; because I got the chance to meet you; and I think you're incredible."

Smiling Meredith softly says "Thank you, I'm glad I met you too." As she settles back on the couch, closed her eyes and relaxes as she tries to hold back tears of angry and disbelief. Derek grabs a blanket and drapes it over her sleeping body.

**So Meredith has seen Jeff for the first time and is surprised to see who'd he's with. And therefore confesses to Derek about what happened with them; which in turn Derek tells her about what happened with him. Coming up next Meredith has to deal with everything the next morning.**

**Comments make me happy so please don't hesitate to review.**


	11. Chapter 11 Did last night really happen

Meredith Grey was not the type of person who couldn't hold her liquor. Sure in college she went to parties and drank and a few times she woke up with a hangover, but for the most part she knew what her limit was. She never got 'wasted' or 'plastered' and couldn't remember the events of the previous night.

Last night though she wishes she could forget. She never thought that she would not only see him again but that she would see him with the very person who he cheated on her with. It was kind of ironic that they were married and had a child; while she wasn't even able to hold on to a guy; until now.

Derek was amazing last night. He hadn't complained about them cancelling their reservations and getting burgers and fries and eating in. Not only that but the whole 'awkward' meeting of the ex wasn't exactly in her or their plans.

Especially when she got drunk off an entire bottle of tequila and probably made the date suck. She felt bad, she really did. She was excited for their date, for spending time with him and seeing Jeff was not in her plans for the night; especially seeing Jeff with his wife.

She couldn't believe it, that he was married and to the person that he cheated on her with and not only that but they had a daughter. To say that she was mad was an understatement but also somewhat wrong; she was more hurt. Hurt that not only was he married to someone but that he had a child. Hurt that he apparently didn't love her enough to want to be with her and maybe have a family one day. And although she really wanted to blame Natalie; she couldn't because not only was she lied to also but it wasn't exactly her fault - it was Jeff's.

He didn't have to guts to tell her that he was engaged or let Meredith know that he didn't want to be engaged anymore. He was an ass and giant huge ass and Meredith hated him. It was because of him that she wasn't able to date anyone but in some ways now she was grateful that things worked out the way they did; because if not she would have never met Derek.

He was really an amazing guy and an amazing boyfriend.

So when Meredith woke up in the morning, she wasn't surprised to find herself in Derek's bed with a very dry mouth and a feeling like she was going to puke. She looked around at her surroundings and quickly took a deep breath and a sigh of relief as she was still clothed. To know that A) Derek was a gentleman and didn't undress her and B) They didn't sleep together; it wasn't that she didn't want to but she would have liked to be sober for that moment.

She slowly got up from Derek's bed and made her way to the washroom, only to see her tearstained, face, her eye makeup and mascara smeared and her hair a complete disaster. She washed her face and tried to fix up her hair before she walked into the kitchen to see Derek in a pair of jeans and a button down shirt making breakfast.

"Umm..hi"

"Well hello...good morning." He said then giving her a kiss on the cheek "How are you, how'd you sleep?"

"Uh, good...I slept good..." looking around "Is there coffee?"

"Yes, there is. Why don't you sit down and I'll bring you a cup with some breakfast."

"I don't think my stomach really wants breakfast right now..."Meredith said while she sat down on a bar stool in the kitchen.

"Ok, then. How about some toast and fruit?"

"Ya, that's ok."

"Are you ok?" He asked softly

"I don't know. Did last night really happen?"

"Unfortunately it did"

"Great" she said putting her face into her hands "Just great."

"How are you feeling?"

"Ok, I guess..."

"You don't seem hung over. Which is good." Derek said

"Ya well, I know how to hold my liquor" Meredith replied with a slight giggle.

"Well, that and you didn't drink the whole bottle" he said drinking his coffee.

"Ummm...ya, how did I end up in your bed last night?" Meredith asked him carefully

"Well, after you fell asleep, I carried you to my bed." Derek told her

"Oh...so you didn't...I mean we didn't..."

"No. We didn't sleep together and I would never take advantage of you." Derek says softly to her

"Thank you for that I mean not many guys would."

"Well I'm not every guy"

"I know...I can see that and I appreciate it." Meredith says softly smiling

They sit in silence for a moment before Derek speaks up.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Sure. Go ahead." Meredith says biting into a piece of toast

"Do you still have feelings for Jeff?" Derek asks softly

Meredith freezes for a moment and looks up at Derek "Wha...I...of course not. Why would you think that?"

"I was just curious."

"Well trust me; the only feeling I have towards Jeff is hatred and anger." Meredith says climbing off the stool as she goes to grab her purse and put on her shoes.

"Where are you going?" Derek asks her

"To work." Meredith tells him

Derek quickly runs over to her and puts his hands on her arms "Look Mer, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to accuse you of anything. I know you don't have feelings for the guy...it was a stupid question...please don't take it the wrong way. Let's just finish our breakfast."

Looking up at him Meredith gives him a small smile "It's ok Derek...I know you didn't mean anything by it...last night just sucked for us. Don't worry"

"Still. I don't want it to be weird between us."

"It won't. I promise. But I am serious when I say I have to get to work." She says with a giggle "I'm really late." As she walks towards the door.

"Just one more thing Mer before you go" Derek says as he walks towards her

"Ya?" Meredith says turning around.

And before she can say anything Derek puts her face between his hands and kisses her so fast, hard and passionately.

"Have a good day at work and I'll call you later." He says after a moment after they've both caught their breath.

"Thanks." Meredith says quietly as she leaves his apartment still somewhat out of breath from that kiss but definitely smiling because of it as she heads to work.

**So Derek's worried about Meredith the morning after their encounter and sorta questions her feelings for her ex which in turns upsets her even though he didn't mean any harm by it. Coming up next Meredith and Cristina talk.**

**A/N: I am not good at the smut details; so I encourage you to use your imagination **


	12. Chapter 12 You know I'm right

**Sorry for the delay – work and school kept me busy but without further ado here it is...Enjoy!**

Meredith loved her friends, she really did. She was very grateful for them and to have them in her life. She always knew that she could count on them no matter what for anything.

Meredith and Cristina had a very special relationship. They could always count on each other no matter what and they never held back anything from what they were thinking to how they felt. People sometimes thought that they were a little strange because of their 'bond' because they often talked and even though it seemed like they weren't listening to one another they always had a solution to help each other. They were best friends or as they called it each others 'person'.

Cristina was the type of person who didn't hold back about how she felt. She was 'blunt', if she liked you she told you and if she didn't you knew from the moment she met you. She didn't hold back her feelings and found that sometimes honestly was the best policy.

Surprisingly enough Cristina worked in the fashion department at the Post. When people heard, they were shocked but Cristina was in her words 'damn good at her job'. She knew what looked good and what didn't and knew how to tell people what she thought of their choices.

When Meredith told her what had happened with Jeff, Cristina didn't hold back in telling Meredith what she thought about him. She even offered Meredith to have his car destroyed in which Meredith laugh; until she told her she wasn't kidding.

Cristina hated Jeff for what he did to Meredith and showed no remorse for the guy. She didn't shadow her feeling for him and vowed that if she ever saw him again or heard him things wouldn't be pretty.

Because of her feeling about Jeff, Meredith was a little nervous to tell Cristina about their 'impromptu' run in. So when she arrived at work the next morning-changed into a blue and white Oscar de la Renta dress with a pair of black platform pumps she was ready and armed with Starbucks and baked goods.

"Nice dress. Oscar de la Renta?" Cristina asked her as she arrived and walked in union with her as they proceeded to Meredith's office.

"Thanks, yes it is. Donna Karen?" She replies then looks at her green dress

"Yes."

They continue walking till they get to Meredith's office where Cristina makes a bee line to the couch and relaxes. Meredith places the coffee and food on the coffee table and sits down next to her.

"How'd the date go with Derek last night?" Cristina asked her as she reached for her coffee

"Ummm...ok."

"Just ok? Jeez Mer, when you told me that you and Derek had plans to go out, you were thrilled. Now it's 'ummm...ok'." Cristina said mimicking her

"Well, our night didn't go as planned unfortunately." She replied as she took a sip of her coffee

"What happened? What did he do? Do you want me to kick his ass, because I will." Cristina asked

"No, no Derek didn't do anything so don't worry about threatening him. He didn't do anything." Meredith replied softly

"Ok, but something did happen last night right? You look all sad and mopey"

Taking a deep breath she says "Ok, but you have to promise you will not go all cage fighter and freak out on me."

Cristina rolls her eyes and says "Ok, I promise."

"We saw Jeff last night." Meredith said quietly while picking at her muffin. "He was at the restaurant too."

"You're joking." Cristina says then Meredith looks at her and gives her a face "You're not joking."

"Nope. Believe me I wish I was, but that's not the only thing that happened."

"What else?" Cristina asks her

"He was there with his wife, the woman who he cheated on me with – and they have a 3 year old daughter."

"Seriously? He married her? And they have a daughter...wait 3 years old that means..."

"That she was already pregnant when I caught them together." Meredith says interrupting her

"Wha...so what happened?"

"Dinner was cancelled. After seeing them together I just couldn't be around people and Derek understood, so we just got burgers and fries and I got a bottle of Tequila" Meredith told her taking a deep breath "And got a little drunk" she continues admitting.

"Mer, what...you know he's not worth it."

"I know he's not worth it ok, but seeing him again after all these years; I wasn't expecting that nor was I expecting to see him with the woman that he freaking cheated on me with. And you know what the worst part was? I was trying to think if I could blame her as well but I couldn't even do that because she was lied to as well! Who does that, who lies and just...who does that?" Meredith rambles in frustration and anger as she starts to pace up and down her office

"Mer..."

"And Derek was amazing last night, he didn't complain at all about anything that happened. He's such an amazing guy, such a sweet guy. But..."

"But what?" Cristina asks her

"He asked me something that sorta took me off hand and I don't really know what to think."

"What did he ask you?" Cristina asked

Meredith stopped pacing and went over to the couch and sat down. She put her face in her hands and said "He asked me if I still had feeling for Jeff."

"Well do you?" Cristina asked her

"No, of course not."

"Are you sure?" Cristina asks her

"What? Why are you asking me 'If I'm sure' Cristina? Of course I don't still have feelings for him."

"Mer, look...you know I'm on your side I always am. I mean, I hate the guy for what he did to you, but you did end things with him so fast. You just cut him out of your life, you didn't really even have the chance to yell at him or tell him off for being an ass and cheating on you...so no one would blame you if you still had some feelings for him. I'm not saying you're still in love with him but if you did still have somewhat love him or still have any kind of feeling for him..."

"Cristina, come on you know I don'..."

"You know I'm right. It would be ok, no one is judging you here ok, we all want you to be happy and it seems like Derek really likes and cares about you and it seems like he sees and wants a future with you and he obviously asked you for a reason."

"Look I get what you're saying I really do. But I do not have any feeling for Jeff ok? I'm over him." Meredith says firmly

Cristina goes to open her mouth when her phone vibrates. She picks it up and says "Look Mer, just please think about what I said ok? I have to go deal with some idiots up stairs." As she gets up and leaves Meredith to think about what she said.

**So Meredith and Cristina talked in which Cristina asked her a very important question; does she still has feelings for Jeff and well Meredith denied she it... Comments make me happy – so don't be shy!**


	13. Chapter 13

Meredith and Alex had always been close. Since they were little kids they always had a very close brother-sister type relationship. Because his parents were always travelling Alex and Meredith always spent time together and her parents always considered him a part of their family. He always was a little protective of her but knew that she could handle herself.

When Meredith and Jeff ended their relationship Alex was the only one who didn't coddle her or ask her if she was ok every five seconds or hover over her. He stayed with her when she needed it but gave her space when she needed it or asked for it.

As Meredith and Derek's relationship started to progress Alex wanted to make sure that Derek was a decent guy, but Meredith assured him that he was and that she wouldn't let him threaten Derek.

Meredith was pacing back and forth in front of Alex's office when Alex opens the door from the inside.

"You do know that I can see you pacing back and forth. Right?" He says as they walk into his office.

"How?"

"It's got glass on both sides of the door Mer."

"Oh, right...of course." She said still standing

"So what's up?" He asks her

"Up, nothing's up...why does anything have to be up. I can't just come a visit you in your office?" She said nervously.

"Mer..."

"Ok well see here's the thing. Last night on our date, Derek and I ran into Jeff and his wife which totally ruined our evening. We basically cancelled it, went back to his place and had take-out. But anyway, this morning Derek asked me a strange question which totally caught me off..." she says rambling as she starts to pace back and forth

"Ok, what was the question?"

"He asked me if I still had feeling for Jeff." Meredith said softly

"Well do you?"

"No! No, of course not." Meredith said defensively

"Ok then. What's the problem." Alex asked

"The problem is that I don't think he believed me. And not only that but when I told Cristina about it she said that maybe I have some unresolved feelings for him. I mean isn't that the craziest thing you've ever heard." She said laughing nervously

"I don't know. Is it? I mean considering the way you and Jeff left things off, there must have been a reason why she asked you."

"Alex..."

"Come on Mer. You know I'm not accusing you of anything, none of us are. We just want you to be happy." Alex says in his defence.

"Ok, well asking me something like that makes it seem like I'm being accused of still have feeling for him...which I do not." Meredith says firmly and angrily

"Ok, then what's the problem." Alex asks her

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. I gotta go." She says

"Meredith, come on. You know that I didn't mean anything...I'm on your side...we all are..."

"It's ok Alex. It's fine." She says as she walks out of his office.

**So it's a little short I know, but it's just a filler conversation between Alex and Mer...stay tuned for more!**


	14. Chapter 14

**So this chapter was really hard for me to write, like really hard...but I hope you guys enjoy it.**

To say things have been tense and weird between Derek and Meredith over the last few days was an understatement. They texted each other occasionally asking how they were doing and how their day was going but other than that, neither of them brought what had happened.

Meredith still didn't know what to think about Derek's question. After talking with Cristina she was even more confused and Alex sure didn't help. She hadn't thought about Jeff in so long and seeing him confused her.

It was when Derek texted Meredith earlier that day saying that he wanted to see her for dinner that she was relieved; both of them were. Derek was worried that Meredith was mad at him and Meredith was worried that Derek didn't believe her.

So when Derek told Meredith that he would pick her up after work and they were going out for dinner she was excited and a little nervous. She didn't want anything to ruin tonight. But at the same time she was jittery and jumpy all day long.

She was getting ready to meet Derek dressed in a light pink Stella McCartney strapless corset dress with greys patent leather pumps. She headed downstairs where she Derek waiting for her in a pair of dark jeans and dark blue shirt.

"Hey." She said

"Hey. You ready to go?"

"Ya."

Derek holds the door open for Meredith as they proceed.

"So where are we going?"

"I thought that we could just go to the Plaza. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

They continue walking in silence, until Derek reaches for Meredith's hand and she accepts. They head over to the Plaza and grab a small table and order some drinks.

"Is wine ok?" Derek asks her

"Ya, wine's good."

"Red or white?" He asks her

"Umm...red...is that ok?"

"Whichever you want...I'm good either way."

"Are you guys ready to order?" A waitress comes over to their table and asks them

"Uh, are you ready...?" Derek asks Meredith

"Yes, I am...Ummm...I'll just have the Chicken fettuccini." Meredith says as she closes her menu

"And I'll have the Steak with asparagus and potatoes and could we also get a bottle of red wine."

"Sure, I'll be right back." The waitress says as she takes their menus

"So, how's everything going with work?" Meredith asks him

"It's going good...just trying to keep busy and get the penthouse ready in time. You?"

"Same." Meredith says as their waitress brings over their meals and wine as they eat and drink in remote and somewhat awkward silence. Neither one of them knows that to say.

"Would either of you like coffee or some desert?" The waitress asks them as she collects their plates

"Mer?"

"I'm good...unless do you want...?"

"No, I'm good. Can we just get the bill please?"

"Right away." Their waitress says as she leaves the table

"Tonight was nice." Derek tells Meredith as they pay and leave the restaurant.

"It was. I haven't seen or heard from you in a while." Meredith says as they start walking back

"I know, sorry about that. Just...works been keeping me pretty busy..."

"It's ok. I understand, it's the same with me...you know...lots of women apparently need help" Mer says giggling

"Well you are the best."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They continue walking and end up back at Meredith's place.

"So..." Meredith says as she turns to face Derek

"So..."

"Can I ask you a question?" Meredith asks Derek

"Sure."

"Why did you ask me if I had feelings for Jeff?" Meredith asks him

"I guess I was curious."

"Curious Derek, really? I told you what happened between us and what he did to me, so why would I still have feelings for him?" Mer says somewhat angrily

"I don't know Meredith. Maybe because of the way you acted after you saw him." Derek says in defence

"The way I acted. What the hell does that mean?" Mer says upset

"It means Mer that you got drunk and you were clearly upset about seeing him; and with his wife!"

"That's because I was shocked to see him after all these years! I haven't seen or heard from him in over 3 years; of course I'm going to be upset. Especially since I was excited about our night out! How did you expect me to act?"

"Well for starters, I didn't think you still cared about him that much."

"I don't."

"Well with the way you acted, you could've fooled me."

"The way I acted?" Meredith asks him

"You got drunk Meredith. And you were clearly upset about everything. So excuse me if I was curious as to whether my girlfriend still had feelings towards her ex."

"I can't believe you Derek. What do you want from me? Huh? Do you want me to lie to you and say that no I don't have any feelings for him or would you rather me be honest? Ok, is that what you want? So here is your honesty...I don't know what I feel for him. I hate him but at the same time maybe I do still have feelings for him...ok! Maybe you could try and be a little more understanding."

"Try? Mer I...I'm here, ok, I'm in this relationship and I want to be with you. I don't know what more you want from me."

"I don't know."

"Well when you figure it out let me know." Derek says as he walks away

Meredith stands there in complete shock and disbelief. Walking into her building she doesn't know what just happened. Did they really just breakup? She heads into her place and goes straight to her bedroom not looking to see if Cristina is there and changes into a pair of pyjamas and sits on the edge of her bed. She closes her eyes and tries to force back tears and she doesn't know what to do. How that could have just happened. Was it her fault her asking him or was it his fault for asking her. She runs her hands through her hair as she starts to cry and finally falls onto the floor in front of her bed with her head resting on her knees as she sobs. Cristina hearing Mer crying comes in and sits down beside her as pulls her into her arms and strokes her hair. As she tries to sooth Meredith.

**Comments make me happy!**


	15. Chapter 15

**It's short I know but please bear with me...Enjoy!**

Relationships sucked. Men sucked. Love sucks. That's what Meredith knew. She really didn't see the point of dating. What's the point of giving your heart out to someone if you're just going to get hurt? She didn't understand any of it. And yet she thought Derek was different. She thought that he would be different, and that he would understand and yet he didn't.

At first he said they had something special and that he didn't want to lose it, then he said that he cared about her, then he was very sweet and kind and wonderful and then he was asking her if she still had feelings for her ex. She didn't understand him. She really thought that he of all people would understand considering that his ex did something very hurtful to him also, but apparently she was wrong; so totally wrong.

Meredith wasn't the type of person-or so she thought; to care so much about a guy. Even though she loved Jeff what she had with Derek was different. He was so sweet and caring and funny and she always had fun with him and he was always there for her.

"You know you do have to get up soon" Cristina said from the door way as she sipped her coffee

"I'm up, I'm just not up-up" Meredith said from her place in bed under the covers

"Ya, that made no sense. You need to get up so you can get ready for work"

"Cristina, can you please try to be a little understanding about what happened?"

"You and Derek broke up because you still have feelings for Jeff. Am I right?" Cristina asked

"Cristina!"

"Well, it is what happened, is it not."

"Could you not do that please?"

"Not do what?"

"Make light of a situation like this! Ok, We broke up it's not something funny...so be nice"

"Fine I'll be nice" Cristina says as she walks over to Meredith's bed and site lies down "Are you ok?"

"I don't know...I mean I really..."

"Loved him?" Cristina asks Meredith as she finished her sentence

"I don't know."

"Do you think you want to love him?"

"Maybe, I don't even know that."

"Ok well then I don't know how to help you." Cristina says flatly

"Thank you I appreciate it." Mer says dryly

"Look you wanted my help and I tried, I can't tell you how you're supposed to feel about him, that's something you need to figure out on your own. Ok, not even Alex can help you. Maybe it's a good idea you guys are broken up so that you can figure out what you want and how you really feel about Jeff and Derek and decide what you really want and if Derek's really the one."

Meredith lets out a deep breath and closes her eyes "Ok, let me shower and get dressed and we'll go."

"Go where?" Cristina asks her

"Work."

"You're actually going to work today?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Meredith asks her

"Oh I thought you'd want to sulk and mope and be a depressed in bed all day."

"I really want to believe me, but I have a job and I have a life so I might go do what I do best and dictate how other people live their love lives out..." Meredith says as she gets up from her bed and heads to her bathroom to get ready; still in denial and not knowing what she wants.

**So Meredith doesn't know how she feels about Derek or what she wants to feel about him, she just knows that she's upset and sad about their breakup.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Its short I know, but figuring out Derek is hard, lol! He's a very complicated and difficult man to write; especially his thoughts, so I hope you all enjoy it...**

Derek Shepherd was not a bad man. He was kind, respectful and nice to others. He was a good brother, son and uncle.

When it came to his job he was damn good at it. He could look at a space and see a vision for it and do it easily and make it look beautiful. People from all over the world came to him to see that what they wanted was built and he always made it happen.

He was generally a very smart guy. But the only thing he didn't understand was women. How they acted, why they acted the way they did, and how to calm them down. He thought that growing up with 4 sisters he would understand women but he was apparently wrong.

He thought when he met Meredith Grey or rather when she spilt coffee on him that she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever met with her mesmerizing green eyes, cute button nose and blonde locks not to mention her giggle; she really something different and amazing.

She was definitely something but what he wasn't expecting was her past. He didn't really know what to think when she told him about her ex-fiancé Jeff. What sort of a person could do that to someone they claimed to love. It was a horrible thing to go through and he thought that she was incredible how she moved on and past it; or so he thought.

He knew what she was going through, when Addison left him at the altar he never thought that he would find love again or that he would get in a relationship again. He practically threw himself into his work and didn't bother with dating or finding a relationship.

He didn't think that asking her about her feeling for Jeff would cause such problems and further more he didn't think that Meredith would get so defensive about it. Why shouldn't he asked her, he had the right to know whether his girlfriend still had feelings for her ex or not right, that's not something any guy wouldn't be curious about.

It's not that he didn't trust her because he did, but the way she acted after she saw them threw him. Was he just supposed to be ok with it or was he supposed to wait for her. Furthermore how does she not know how she feels, if he saw Addison after all this time and someone asked him if he still had feeling for her, he would say no without any hesitations. So why wouldn't she just say that.

He cared about her, he really, really did and honestly he might love her but he just didn't know what to do. Did he wait for her to figure out what she felt and what she wanted, or did he move on with his life.

Women were complicated...


	17. Chapter 17

Meredith felt awful. She had gotten up, showered, dressed and gotten something to eat and went to work; but she felt awful. She didn't feel sick but emotionally she felt awful. She couldn't believe that they were actually broken up, not only that but she couldn't believe that Derek had actually said all that stuff. She was mad at him but at the same time she missed him. She really didn't know what to do.

"What do you want" Meredith asked as she lay on the couch with her arm covering her eyes

"How's you know it was me."

"You always wear too much cologne."

"I do not." Alex said as he sat on the chair beside her

"Whatever. I'm not in the mood to argue."

"How are you? Cristina told me what happened."

"I don't know." Meredith replied as she sat up and put her legs on the coffee table, smoothing out her black skirt in the process.

"Well for what it's worth, I'm sorry." Alex said to her softly

"Thanks Alex."

"So now what?" He asks her

"I don't know." Meredith says quietly and sadly

"Do you think he's right?" Alex asked her

"Do I think he's right? No I...I don't know...I don't know what I feel...or what I'm supposed to feel." Meredith said as she stands up and goes to put her red patent Christian Louboutin Pumps on.

"Can I give you some advice?" Alex asks her

"You can, but I can't guarantee that I'm going to take it. But go ahead."

"Maybe you should talk to Derek."

"Talk to him about what. He thinks I'm still in love with Jeff and I don't even know what I fell for him, so that whole conversation would just be pointless. "

"You never know Mer, he might be more understanding then you think."

"If he was understanding, we wouldn't have broken up in the first place." Meredith says firmly and angrily as she goes to sit at her desk to start some work.

"Look, I'm not trying to start anything with you. You know I'm on your side, I love you Mer and I want you to be happy." Alex tells her

"Excuse me?" They hear and turn to look only to see Derek standing in the doorway of her office "What did you just say?" He asks angrily

"Derek. What are you doing here?" Meredith asks him confused

"I came to talk to you. But obviously I shouldn't have even bothered..."He says she ask leaves

"Derek wait...it's not what you think." Meredith tries to tell him as she runs after him

"Then what is it?"

"Alex is my friend that I've known since I was a kid. That's all and even so were broken up so you don't get to be upset about any guy in my life that I would choose to date or be with." Meredith tells him angrily

"Can we talk?" Derek asks her softly after a moment

"No, because I have nothing to say to you and even if I need you wouldn't like it anyways." Meredith tells him as she walk away from him

Defeated Derek walks away as Meredith goes back into her office to see Alex still there, sitting on the edge of her desk.

"I take it you two arent' going to talk."

"No, I have nothing to say to him."

"I'm sorry Mer, I didn't mean to make stuff worse between you guys."

"Trust me Alex, you didn't do anything. Don't worry...I just have to figure stuff out on my own." She says as she goes to grab her tan trench coat from the closet

"Where're you going?" Alex asks her

"I need some air and need to clear my head. I'm going to go for a walk." She says as she walks out of her office.

"Do you want me to call Cristina?" Alex yells to her

"No...I just need some time alone to think!" She yells back.

Meredith continued to walk outside and took a deep breath as she tries to figure out what to do.


	18. Chapter 18

For the next week Meredith threw herself into her work. She tried her hardest not to think about Derek or his question or her feelings about how she really felt. All she wanted to do was avoid, avoid everything; and according to Alex and Cristina she was the queen of avoidance when she wanted to be. So she made it a mission to not think about anything but work.

Work was something she could do to not think. It was something she was very good at and something she could throw herself into and ignore her feelings about whatever she was feeling. She didn't know how she felt about Jeff or what she was supposed to do about her feelings. So concentrating on something like work was easy enough for her.

"Why are there so many unhappy women in New York" Meredith asked herself as she looked at her cluttered desk filled with questions.

"Talking to yourself again?" Cristina said as she walked into Meredith's office and sat down in the chair in front of her desk.

"No, I'm trying to answer some question. But it seems like there's too many women in New York that are basically miserable with their lives so they've all decided to send in their questions at the same time."

"Well isn't that your job." Cristina asks her laughing

"Well, yes it is...but normally I don't have the entire city of New York asking me for help! Seriously."

"So ignore them."

"I can't ignore them it's my job to help...and that's just mean."

"So, it's what I do." Cristina tells her

"At least you're admitting it." Meredith mumbles to herself as she stifles through the papers on her desk

"Meredith...your mother is on line 1" Miranda tells her over the intercom

"Hi mom...how are you?"

"Hi dear...I'm great how are you?" Ellis asks her

"Good, just trying to answer some questions but apparently every woman in New York is having relationship issues at the exact same time."

"Well it's the job you chose." Ellis states

"Ya, ya, Cris already gave me that speech...don't worry. So what's up?" Meredith asks

"Well what is up is that your father and I have decided on a date for our vow renewal ceremony..." Ellis says

"That's great! When is it?" Meredith asks

"8 weeks."

"Wow, 8 weeks, really. You don't think that's a bit soon?"

"Well...it's not going to be a large ceremony, small...close family and friends only."

"Ok mom, whatever you guys want is ok with me...Lexie knows right?"

"Yes, yes I've already called her...she knows and is ok with it..." Ellis says as Meredith looks up and sees Alex walk into her office and collapse onto the chair next to Cristina

"Ok, sounds good."

"One more thing sweetheart..."Ellis starts to say

"Yeah..."

"We would like you to walk down the aisle with someone, so your father can find you someone if you..."

"Actually I have a boyfriend." Meredith says as she cuts off Ellis only to realize what she's said putting her hand on her forehead. Cristina and Alex looking at her in shock and confusion.

"You do..." Ellis asked

"Yeah, uh hu."

"Oh what are you doing?" Cristina says to her

"Well how come you didn't say anything last time we talked?" Ellis asked her

"Well...ummm...you know...we'd just started dating and I didn't want to say anything...but ya...I've got a boyfriend" Meredith says as she closes her eyed and sits down behind her desk.

"Really, well that's wonderful...I'm glad, so make sure you bring him."

"Oh I will." Meredith says as she closes her eyes

"Great! Now that that's settled, I'll let you go and we'll talk later to discuss more details."

"Okay, sounds great bye mom!" Meredith says as she hangs up the phone and puts her hand in her face as she takes a deep breath.

"Ummm...Mer you know that you don't have a boyfriend right?" Cristina asks her

"Yes, Cristina I know."

"So why'd you tell your mom that you did have one?" Alex asks her

"I don't know! Ok...I panicked! I didn't want to tell her that I as single. Knowing her and my father, they'd set me up with some weirdo son my father knew."

"Ok well what are you going to do?" Cristina asks her

"I don't know."

"Well you're going to have to figure something out, because when your parents find out that you're not dating anyone..." Alex starts to say

"Thank you Alex...I know that ok." Meredith interrupts him.

"So what are you going to do?" Cristina asks her

"I don't know."

"Well you got to figure something out Mer, cause when your mom find outs that you really don't have a boyfriend, she's going to be all over you about it."

"Thank you, I know that ok." Meredith says with her head in her hands

"Hire someone." Alex says

"Hire someone? What..."

"You know, hire someone to pretend to be your boyfriend for it."

"Ok, first of all, I'm not hiring anyone...that would insinuate something about me or whatever that's creepy and second of all...I'll figure something out. I have time." Meredith tells him

"She's not going to hire someone for it, she's not the desperate...ok we'll maybe she is but she's not that desperate..." Cristina says for her

"I am not going to hire someone to pretend to be my boyfriend. I have time, I'll figure something out." Meredith says firmly.

"Why don't you go with her?" Cristina asks Alex ignoring Meredith

"First of all Mer's parents know me and second of all that's creepy...she's like a sister to me" Alex tells Cristina

"Guys..."

"Well lie and tell them that you fell for her and go with her."

"Dude, that's really wrong on so many levels..."

"Guys..."Meredith says trying to interrupt them

"It's not you two took baths together or something. You've never seen her naked so what's the problem."

"Guys!" Meredith says loudly interrupting them. They both stop talking and turn to look at her "I am not taking Alex with me. I got myself into this mess, and I'll figure something out. I mean I don't know how but I will, ok."

"Whatever...I got to work." Alex says as he gets up to leave

"It could work." Cristina tells her

"Cristina please drop it ok."

"Ok, ok. Fine. I'll see you later." She says as she gets up and leaves.

Meredith begins to look through some questions again and tries to think of a way to get out of the mess that she just got herself into.


	19. Chapter 19

Unfortunately things only got worse over the next couple of days for Meredith. She went from being angry at Derek and now knowing about how she feels for Jeff, to not caring about anything at all. Sure she showered but she wore jeans and t-shirts to work with flats, wore no make-up and didn't bother doing her hair and just put it up. She was a mess and it was even starting to show with her work. Though she was still giving good advice, she was slacking in how she gave it and now really caring about how she gave it.

Cristina was worried about her. Meredith was not the type of person who let a guy affect her in anyway. When she broke up with Jeff sure she was a mess but she was just pissed off at him for hurting her. This time she was angry at Derek for doubting her feelings for him and for questioning her feelings about Jeff. She was not happy.

She missed her best friend. She missed their lunch hours when they would go to Barney's and try on shoes and chat about non sense, when they would watch crappy movies and make fun of the characters. The way Meredith talked to her when she would insult their waitress when they went for lunch. Now Meredith didn't even notice; and this time she was actually doing it on purpose!

She needed help. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, whether she liked it or not. Cristina didn't care; she wanted and needed Meredith to get help.

"You're going to see your sister whether you like it or not and I'm not taking no for an answer." Cristina told Meredith when she walked into her apartment to see her on the couch watching TV and eating donuts.

"Cristina, I'm fine, ok."

"You're so not fine Meredith. I don't care what you say, you need help. Look at you. You've slacked at work and you're eating donuts for crying out loud."

"Cristina can't you give me a break."

"No, I can't. I want my best friend back. The one who calls me out on all my crap. I don't know where she went but I want her back, not this pod person who has taken over her body."

"What do you want from me?" Meredith asks her softly

"Go see your sister. Just talk to her, maybe she can help you figure out your feelings for Derek and Jeff."

"What if she can't?"

"Then she sucks at her job and shouldn't have become a therapist." Cristina tells her flatly

"Ok. I'll go." Meredith says quietly

"Really?" Cristina says surprised

"Ya, why not. What's the worst thing that could happen, she can't help me and I'll end up alone forever and miserable."

"Ummm...ok...good."

"What?"

"Nothing. I just half expected you to give me a hard time about going. I didn't think that you would go so easily."

"Well you won congratulations." Meredith says dryly

"Good, great. Your appointment is tomorrow at 1." Cristina tells her as she sits down besides her and takes a donut.

"Tomorrow? What...how'd you know I'd say yes?"

"I didn't, but I figured I'd give it a shot."

"And if I said no?"

"I dunno, would've probably dragged you kicking and screaming without any other options." Cristina said shrugging her shoulders

Meredith and Cristina sit in silence for a few moments until Meredith speaks up

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For pushing me to go, for caring about me. Not many people would have or would have given up and you didn't, you won't so thank you." Meredith tells Cristina softly

"Well I know that if I were in the same situation- which I know I won't ever be, you'd do the same for me." Cristina tells Meredith then "Plus, you know...you're my person."

"Awww...you've gone soft." Meredith says as she teases Cristina and bumps her with her shoulder

"Shut up. I have not gone soft nor will I ever gone soft." Cristina says firmly

"Do you think I'm screwed up over this whole thing?" Meredith asks her

"I think that you were seriously hurt and heartbroken by someone you loved and never got over it, but you don't know what to do about it or what to feel. That's why you're going to see Lexie. She'll help you."

"Geez Cris, maybe you should've become a therapist...you sound all wise."

"Ha! Yeah, that'll never happen. Listening to people talk about their issues and not calling them out on it and you have to actually be nice and show compassion without judgment...no way."


	20. Chapter 20

Lexie Grey was one of the leading and most recommended therapists in the state of New York. People from all over came to her with their issues and 9 times out of 10 she was able to help them with no difficulties. Sure she was young for her profession, but that's what you get for having a photographic memory.

She and Meredith were as close as two sisters could be. They fought, the disagreed, but they loved each other and were always there for one another. When Meredith decided to become an advice columnist instead of going to med school like her sister, she supported her with love.

So when Meredith and Jeff had broken up, Lexie was concerned about her sister and worried when she drastically stopped caring about dating and love. Meredith wasn't the type of person who let people change the way she felt and how she felt about things. Especially when it came it love and men.

When Cristina told her about Derek and what had happened with Jeff; she was definitely shocked and surprised. Not only because her sister found someone that she had developed feelings for but that Jeff had entered her life and ruined what could have been something very special. And for that Lexie hated Jeff even more.

But this wasn't about her. This was about helping her sister and helping her figure out what she wanted in life and helping her figure out how she felt for her ex and how to help her fix things with Derek. Because if Lexie had to be honest; event thought she never met Derek, from what Cristina told her; she knew that he was perfect for her sister, and she wanted to do everything she could to help her.

When Meredith entered her sister's office she wasn't surprised that the office was basically full of people. Though she knew that not all people were there to see her sister, she knew that majority of them were; and the big sister in her was proud.

The patient in her was not so happy though. She knew that this was something that she had to do and was something that was a long time coming. She needed help whether she wanted to admit it or not.

Wearing a dark blue wrap dress with dark blue Manolo Blahniks with her hair slightly curled she walked up to the front desk.

"Hi, my name is Meredith Grey and I'm here to see my sis...I mean Dr. Lexie Grey. I have an appointment with her at 1 p.m." she told the receptionist

"Of course dear, if you would just have a seat, she'll be right out with you as soon as she's done." The receptionist told her

"Thanks" Meredith said as she went to the waiting area and took and seat. She took one of the magazines from the table and started flipping through it

Just as she starts doing that Lexie comes out of her office dressed in a pair of charcoal grey pants and a cream v-neck sweater.

"Well lookie here, come on in sis!" She says cheerfully to Meredith

"Nice to see you too Lex." Meredith says dryly her to as they walk to Lexie's office and enter.

"So I'll be honest with you. I'm surprised you actually decided to come." Lexie told her

"Well it's not like I actually had a choice in the matter." Meredith said

"Ummm...You kind of did, you didn't have to come."

"Believe me I did and not because I wanted to. Cristina basically threatened me if I didn't come."

"Well then good."

"That's not good, but whatever...I figured it can't do any harm...unless you can't help me."

"Mer, I'm probably the one person who can help you more than you think."

"Well I guess we'll find that out soon enough..." Meredith said as she goes to sit on the chair across from Lexie who sits in her chair

"So what brings you here today?" Lexie asks Meredith

"Seriously? You know why..." Meredith says

"Meredith this is my job...just roll with it, ok?" Lexie tells her

Taking a deep breath Meredith says "Fine, I'm here because apparently I suck when it comes to men and love and relationships and all that fun stuff."

"I'm sure you don't suck at relationships Mer, you've just had really bad luck with them...but let's start from the beginning alright?"

"Fine." Meredith says then "I'm here because when I was out for dinner with my boyfriend; I ended up running into my ex Jeff and his wife...which brought up some feelings and thoughts."

"OK, good. First off what happened between you and your ex Jeff – actually was kind of ex was he?" Lexie asks her

"Lexie...you know all this stuff already."

"Meredith, this is my job. This is how I do this. Even if I know what happened, you need to tell me ok."

"Fine. Jeff was my ex fiancé."

"Ok, what happened between you two?"

"Well, we were engaged to be married and until he ended up cheating on me."

"Why didn't you two ever get married?"

"Well we were engaged for a while but a lot of different things kept getting in the way..." Meredith starts to say

"Were you mad that these things kept you two from getting married?" Lexie asked her

"Ya, I was. I mean I was really excited and in love with him so I of course I wanted to marry him. But He was very patient with it all and totally understanding which was great."

"Ok." Lexie says as she writes some stuff down in a notebook "What were these things that kept getting in the way?"

"Ummm...first the venue that I wanted wasn't available for 6 months, and then the second time I got a great opportunity to write for my current job which I couldn't turn down so with that I was working really hard and then finally dad had his health scare. Then Jeff was having problems at his new job; and he wanted to wait till things got better and fixed before we got married." Meredith told her

"How did it make you feel when he didn't want to get married to focus on fixing on his job?"

"I understood, it was a stressful time and he didn't want any distractions while we were planning the wedding."

"What happened after that?" Lexie asked her

"He got...distant."

"What do you mean by 'distant'?"

"He got really involved with his work, started staying at his office till later at night. I mean he claimed that he was trying to revamp his company's image and make himself be better at his job but there was something else off about him." Meredith said

"Like what?"

"I don't know...he just started acting different and it was something that I couldn't place or figure out..."

"Did you ask him?"

"No, I didn't want to be one of those fiancés who didn't trust or believe their fiancés so I never asked him about it. I just let him be." Meredith told her

"Did that bother you...that you never asked him?"

"Uh, no not really. I mean I did love him and trusted him so I decided to just let it go." She told Lexie

"What happened next?"

Meredith closes her eyes and takes a deep breath "Ummm...I found out that he was cheating on me."

"How did you find out?" Lexie asks her quietly

"I uhh...I went to his apartment because he said that he would be working late on a case but I had a feeling that something was off."

"What kind of feeling?"

"Like he wasn't telling me something."

"Ok, continue..."

"Uhh, then when I went to apartment I noticed that something was off, but I went in anyways and there I saw it."

"Saw what?" Lexie asked her gently

"I heard a woman's laughter and then I saw a woman walking out of his bedroom with only his shirt on."

"Okay..."

"Then I asked her who she was and she said that she was Jeff's girlfriend and asked me who I was. I told her that I was Jeff's fiancé and she told me that he didn't have fiancé and that they've been dating for months. Then I saw Jeff walking out of his bedroom with nothing but a pair of jeans on."

"Then what happened?"

"I asked him what was going on and he said that he was sorry for hurting me and that he never meant to. "

"Did he look guilty or upset?"

"Yeah I guess so, but I really didn't look or care at that point about him or his feelings at that point, I was just furious and angry and upset at him for hurting me and for lying to me."

"Okay... Meredith as much I as I think you are doing amazing progress, your time is up." Lexie told her after a few minutes

"Seriously, are you kidding me?"

"Nope."

"I'm your sister, doesn't that mean I get some sort of special treatment and get extra time?" Meredith asked her in confusion

"Yeah, unfortunately it doesn't work like that. You may be my sister and I love you but here you're just a patient."

"Ugh, fine ok."

"Great. Don't forget to book your next appointment at the front desk."

"Ok" Meredith said as she goes to leave

"And Mer..." Lexie calls to her before she can leave

"Yeah, Lex"

"You did great today, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Lexie and really thank you for doing this."

"Anytime."

Meredith leaves Lexie's office feeling slightly better and hopes that her sister can help her figure out what she wants and how she feels.


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for the delay...hope you all enjoy and that people are still interested in this story!**

"Meredith, I feel like you're repressing your feelings and thoughts." Lexie told her

Meredith was sitting in her sister's office at her second session. Dressed in a grey tweed Michael Kors dress with red Christina Louboutin pumps, she looked frustrated.

"Trust me Lex, I'm not." Meredith replied

"Ok then...what happened next with Jeff after you caught him?"

"Well, I was angry at him for hurting me and for lying to me. I mean what kind of person does that to someone they claim to love, especially someone they have said wanted to spend the rest of their life with!" Meredith said angrily

"Good, you're angry..." Lexie starts to say

"Of course I'm angry, I'm beyond angry at him. I'm furious... he lied to me for months and made me believe that he was this amazing guy who loved me and wanted to be with me forever and then he goes and does something like that, it's insane! And, not only that but the way he acted and talked to me after I caught him..." Meredith says

"What did he say?" Lexie asks her

"He was all apologetic and he was trying to say that he didn't want to hurt me and that he cared about me; but if he really loved me he wouldn't have done that in the first place!" Meredith says angrily

Lexie looks at Meredith and gives her a slight smile

"What?" Meredith asks her

"You're angry."

"Well yeah."

"No Mer, I mean you're actually angry and talking about what happened; your feelings about what happened."

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"How does it feel?"

"It feels good. I guess no one has ever tried to really ask me about how I was feeling and just ask me if I was ok. But I wasn't-I'm not ok. I'm hurt that he did that to me." Meredith said softly to her

"What happened after that?" Lexie asked her

"I had to cancel everything; the venue, caterers the flowers the cake-that's something I never thought I would have to do."

"Did that make you mad?"

"Yeah, it did. Having to call all those places and to tell them I my wedding was cancelled was completely humiliating and horrible. Not only that but to have to call all of my family and friends and tell them that the wedding was cancelled totally humiliating." Meredith told her

"How did that make you feel?"

"Embarrassing because I couldn't actually tell them what happened..."

"Why not?"

"Because having to tell my family and friends that my fiancé cheated on me was something that I couldn't even say and it's not something that I ever thought would happen, plus everyone loved Jeff and thought he was great so I didn't want to her all their sympathy; thankfully mom and dad took care of it. But even so it was horrible, because now they had to hear everyone's sympathy and it made me mad."

"Why did it make you mad that they had to hear it?"

"Because they were the parents of the bride, it's something that parent's wait so long for and no offense Lex, but considering it was the first wedding for them; they were so happy and proud." Meredith told her

"No offense taken. Don't worry."

"It's like a wedding is something that parent's wait so long for and hope that their children will find someone to make them happy and to love them unconditionally; so having to cancel a wedding because their child was cheated on is pure crap."

"Ok. How are you feeling?" Lexie asks her

"Really good actually, getting to talk about everything...is kind of refreshing." Meredith admits

"I'm glad, you're doing great Mer." Lexie tells her with a smile

"So...what happens next?"

"Well, Cristina tells me that Derek invited you to a Gala a while ago?"

"Yeah, he...uhhh...asked me to go when we first starting dating...but I don't...I'm not sure if I should still go..."

"I think you should."

"You do?" Meredith asked her in confusion

"Yeah, absolutely. Go, have fun...besides, I know you...if you don't go, you're going to regret it, because you're not the type of person who lets go of a promise."

"Yeah, I know. I kind of hate that." Meredith admits with a huff.

"Good, so go and have a good time." Lexie tells her as she goes to stand up

"Wait...do I tell him that I'm...do I tell him?" Meredith asks as she gets her things ready to leave

"No, don't tell him. Just say...just tell him that working on figuring things out." Lexie tells her as they go to walk out of her office

"Ok, ummm...thanks Lex..." Meredith says as she goes to give her a hug

"No, problem Mer, anytime" She replies as they hug

Meredith walks out of Lexie's office and of the building as she now has a big dilemma on her hands, what to wear to this thing.


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry for the delay! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

Besides its amazing architecture and museums, New York was also known for its shopping. From Saks, and Barney's, to Bergdorf's. It had it all. There was no way you could go to New York, not go shopping and not find something somewhere.

When it came to looking for a dress for the Gala, Meredith and Cristina decided to go to Bergdorf Goodman's other known as the department store heaven.

Meredith wanted to look nice for the Gala but Cristina told her that she had to look hot, stunning and amazing. Something that would knock Derek's socks off.

"You do realize that were broken up and he doesn't care how I'll look for this thing?" Meredith told her as they headed into Bergdorf's and up to the designer gowns collection.

"First of all it doesn't matter if you're broken up; you still have to look nice. And second of all you have to look good; it screams 'see what you're missing?'". Cristina told her as they started browsing through racks of Marchesa, Versace, and Gucci dresses.

"Here try these on." Cristina told her as she gave her an armful of dresses.

"Fine." Meredith said as she went into a dressing room with a few dresses that she picked out.

After a few minutes Meredith came out with her first dress on. A pink silk ruffled front Valentino gown.

"How do I look?" Meredith asked her

"Nice." Cristina said flatly

"Nice. Just nice?"

"Well, the dress is very pretty, but it's not you and doesn't do anything for you." Cristina told her then "Go try something else on"

Meredith turns around and goes back into the dressing room to put on another dress. After a few minutes she comes out again, this time wearing a black strapless cocktail dress.

"Well?" Meredith asks her

"No."

"No.?" Meredith repeats

"No."

"Why not?"

"First of all it does absolutely nothing to your figure and second of all it's just blah and black. Go back in."

Meredith takes a deep sigh and goes back into the dressing room once again. Only this time when Meredith put on another dress she doesn't come back out.

"What's taking you so long?" Cristina asks her

"There's no way I'm coming out with this dress on." Meredith tells Cristina as she sticks her head out between the drapes of her dressing room.

"What do you mean?"

"I look like a hooker." Meredith tells her

"Oh come on, come out it can't be that bad." Cristina tells her as she stand up and walk over to the drapes

"Trust me Cris it is." Meredith tells her

"Ok then come out so that I can see it."

"No. I'm not coming out."

"Meredith, stop being so stubborn and come out!"

"Fine!" Meredith says as she comes out of her dressing room in a form fitted red Herve Lerger dress.

"Holy crap Mer, you look hot!" Cristina tells her

"I look like a hooker." Meredith says as she goes to stand in front of the mirror to look at herself.

"But a really nice looking hooker." Cristina tells her

"Thank you." Meredith says sarcastically

"You're welcome." Cristina says flatly

"I'm going to change."

Meredith goes back into her dressing room and takes off the dress.

"So then what are you going to tell him when you see him? Are you going to tell her that you're in therapy? Does he even know that you're going to the Gala?" Cristina asks her

"Lexie told me to tell him that I'm just figuring things out but not to say anything about being in therapy, and I think he knows that I'm going...I haven't talked to him to say otherwise, plus I can't not go." Meredith tells her still in her dressing room.

"Why not?"

"Because it's rude and well, if I were not to go I would totally regret it. I already said I would go; I can't take back my invite even if we aren't together anymore."

"Whatever, I wouldn't go."

"Well that's the difference between you and me. I don't like breaking promises." Meredith tells her as she steps out of her dressing room in a dark purple strapless Marchesa gown.

"Wow..."Cristina says

"Wow?"

"Wow...you look amazing."

"I do?" Meredith asks her as she turns around in the circle to see the dress in its entirety.

"Yeah! You're getting that dress. I don't care what you say." Cristina tells her as she looks at Meredith.

"You don't think it too much?" Meredith asks her

"Too much? Hell no, it's perfect."

"Ok, then this is the dress." Meredith said as she turns around once more

"Good. Now let's pay for it and go to lunch; I'm starving." Cristina told her as she grabbed her bag and headed out. Meredith laughs then heads back into the dressing room to change.

In a little restaurant in the Upper East Side Derek sat at a table by himself with his laptop in front on him looking over some notes as he sips his on a coffee and a Danish.

"You know, most people leave the office for lunch so that they don't have to do work. Not get out of the office to do more work." A mystery male says

"I agreed to have lunch with you but I didn't say I wouldn't work." Derek tells him

"Yeah, coffee and a Danish isn't lunch...it's breakfast. Why don't you get a sandwich or something?"

Shrugging Derek says "I'm not really hungry."

"But you'll have caffeine and sugar for lunch. This coming from Mr. Health Nut."

"You know I said I would go out with you while you're in town. That doesn't include you criticising my lunch Mark."

"Fine, fine. So what is all this?" Marks asks him

"I'm trying to finish off a project-a penthouse."

"Why trying?"

"Because every time I think I'm done, there's something else that needs to be fixed or something that can't be done or isn't available to then I need to find something else." Derek tells him

"So then what are you going to do...is it almost done?"

"Yes, but there are a few things that I can't get, so I'm trying to find alternatives; which I'm not really happy about, but I have a way to deal with it." Derek says

"Ok. So what's going on with this Gala thing this weekend? You got a date for it?" Marks asks him

"Well, I did ask my girlfriend, but we broke up so I don't even know if she's still planning on going and I haven't talked to her to ask otherwise so..." Derek starts to say

"Wait...you have a girlfriend...since when?" Mark asks him

"Had a girlfriend, we broke up." Derek tells him as he takes a sip of his coffee

"'Had'? What happened?" Mark asked him as he took a bit of his sandwich

"We went out for dinner one night and ran into her ex-fiancé..."

"Wait a second...ex-fiancé...she was engaged? What happened?"Marks asks him

"None of your business, but anyways we ran into him and his wife and it upset her and I may have brought up something that I shouldn't have and it put a strain in our relationship." Derek says

"What did you bring up?"

"I asked her if she still had feelings for her ex."

"Smooth dude, smooth."

"Yeah well, she didn't take it so well and I think she was pissed off. Never the less, things got weird between us and then went we went out a while later we got into a huge fight and well...we broke up." Derek tell him

"That sucks man..."

"Yeah, it does." Derek says sadly

"Wait...you...you really liked this girl didn't you?"

Derek looks down and the takes a deep breath "Yeah I did. But she's going through some stuff so I don't know...I don't know if there's any chance for us."

"Well don't give up on her. If you really like her or could even love her one day...maybe there's a chance for you two." Mark tells him

"When did you become an optimistic?" Derek asks him

"I'm just stating the truth."

"Well, thanks for the advice. I appreciate it." Derek tells him then "Anyways, I better get going. I have some stuff to do at the office."

"Ya, I better go too, talk to you later man." Mark tells him as he leaves

Derek gets his things together and heads back to his office with Meredith still on his mind. Wondering how she is and is she's still going to the Gala.


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm not totally happy with this chapter but I hope you guys enjoy it!**

The Metropolitan Museum of Art was the largest and most well known museum in New York. Its stunning exhibits and beautiful architecture were only some of the reasons why people from all over visited.

When Philips Design decided to throw their Gala of the year, their first choice was the MET.

For Derek Shepherd, these Gala's only meant one thing: sucking up to people he didn't know and people he didn't like. It's not that he didn't like attending these things, because he did. But his bosses always made him talk to potential investors and made sure to get them to use their company for their business.

This year Derek thought it would be different. When he got his invitation it was right around the time when he had started dating Meredith, so he asked her to go; excited to have his girlfriend with him. Unfortunately things didn't plan out the way he thought it would.

He hadn't talked to her since their fight (well actually their second fight) so he didn't know if she was still planning on coming. He had wanted to call her but every time he picked up the phone to call; he decided against it, so he had no idea what her plans were.

Standing in the entrance of the MET in a black fitting tux his hair dark hair styled perfectly he watched as people talked and mingled with each other he clearly wasn't having a good time.

"You know you could at least look like you're having fun." Mark told him as he came up to him

"It is that obvious?"

"Yeah it is; what's wrong with you?"

Taking a deep sigh "I don't know if she's coming." Derek admitted

"Who, your girlfriend?" Mark asks him

"First of all; she's not my girlfriend and yeah I haven't talked to her, so I don't know if she's coming."

"Let me get this straight. You're going to have a crappy time an amazing party because you don't know if you ex-girlfriend is coming or not? Dude, that's pathetic and stupid." Mark told him

"Yeah well, you've never met her, so you don't get to say anything. Besides...I hate these parties anyways." Derek says

"Then why do you come?"

"It's not like I have a choice."

"Umm, you could tell them that you don't like these things and therefore don't want to come." Mark said

"Yeah, and then I'd be fired and unemployed. This is just easier, boring as hell but easier."

"Suit yourself."

"Thanks..."Derek starts to say until he sees something that takes his breath away.

Meredith walks through the doors of the MET in the strapless purple chiffon Marchesa gown. Her hair down and curled to perfection; she looked stunning.

"What?" Mark asks him as he turns around to see what or rather who Derek is looking at "Wow...who is that?"

"That's Meredith." Derek tells him

"That's Meredith-your ex? Holy crap man...you didn't say anything about how hot she looked...she's..."

"Stunning." Derek tells him as he walks to meet her halfway

"Hey" Meredith says as they meet half way

"Hey, you look...gorgeous." Derek tells her as he gives her a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you." Meredith tells him

"I got to be honest though, I wasn't sure if you were still going to come."

"Well, I don't break promises; and it was a great excuse to go shopping and get dressed up." She joked

"Well you look amazing...and I'm happy that you came, that you decided to still come, it means a lot to me...even if we aren't together..." Derek starts to say

"You know what. Let's just enjoy tonight...ok?" Meredith says interrupting him

"Sound good. Would you like a drink?" Derek asks her

"Like you wouldn't believe."

Derek laughs as he puts his hand on her back as they make their way to the bar.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your date?" Derek hears Mark tell him

"Fine. Meredith this is my idiot best friend and brother Mark Sloan. Mark, this is Meredith." Derek says

"Nice to meet you Mark." Meredith tells him

"So you're the infamous Meredith." Mark tells her

"Infamous?" Meredith asks him in slight confusion

"Ignore him; he was dropped on his head multiple times as a child." Derek says jokingly

"Right, ummm...so what do you do Mark?" Meredith asks him

"I'm the number one plastic surgeon in San Francisco." Mark tells her

"Plastic Surgeon, really?" Meredith says

"Really, you sound shocked."

"Nope...not at all." Meredith says nonchalantly slightly smiling

"Right, well if you would excuse me, I believe there is a lovely lady in need of my service." Mark says as she walks towards a brunette

"Um, is he for real?" Meredith asks him as she takes a sip of her champagne

"Unfortunately he is. But don't judge him on his behaviour-or actually you can, but he's a great guy." Derek tells her as he takes a sip of his scotch.

"Really?" Meredith asks him in disbelief then "But wait...you said he's your brother but he has a different last name?" she asks him in confusion

"Yeah, he's not my biological brother but my parent's practically raised him when we were younger and so we grew up together so in a sense he is like my brother." Derek explains

"That's sweet."

"Yeah, it kind of is." Derek says "So, uh, what's the story between you and that guy I saw you with, Alex?" he asks her cautiously

Smiling slightly and giggling "Sort of the same story. He lived in the house next to me, but his parents were always traveling so he spent most of his time at my place and so my parents took him in-as well and kind of raised him. We've been close all of our lives; kind of like brother and sister." Meredith said

"So when I saw him in your office..." Derek starts to say

"He works for the sports department and was visiting. He's like my big brother in a sense; he's always looking out for me." Meredith told him softly

"Right, so I basically made a huge ass out myself that day; great, Sorry." Derek tells her

"It's ok...it could have happened to anyone." Meredith told him

"Yeah, but it didn't and it happened to me. So I'm sorry; that I jumped to conclusion, I shouldn't have."

"Thank you...your forgiven" Meredith said quickly and slightly joking then "so what is this thing exactly?" Meredith asks him after a moment.

"It's an annual Gala to profit the organizations that have donated to my company over the years and to thank them by showing off the work we've done hoping to get new sponsors and showing people our new sponsors." Derek tells her

"Wow...sounds big and exciting." Meredith tells him

"Yeah, no not really; I hate going to these things. Talking and sucking up to people I don't know or like just so they'll help the company...it sucks" Derek admits to her

"Then why do you?" Meredith asks

Derek takes a deep breath and says "Because it's part of my job..."

"Sucking up to people you don't know or like is part of your job?"

"Yup."

"Wow...that sucks..." Meredith says laughing

"Thanks for your support." Derek tells her also laughing

There's an awkward silence between the two of them until Derek talk

"So, uh, how are you doing?" he asks her

"I'm doing great. I'm... I'm doing really good." Meredith tells him

"Good, I'm glad." Derek says then "So...shall we mingle and drink the night away..."

"Sounds good." Meredith says back as she takes his elbow

After talking to his fellow colleagues, introducing Meredith as his 'date' and drinking overly priced drinks Derek and Meredith called it a night. Derek walked Meredith back to the front doors of the MET.

"Thank you for coming Meredith, it really means a lot...even if we...it really meant a lot." Derek tells her softly

"Well, I had fun...so thank you for inviting me." Meredith tells him as she goes to lean forward and open her mouth slightly for a kiss then decides against it, she then turns around.

Derek turns the other way to leave Meredith still on his mind.


	24. Chapter 24

**Once again, sorry for the delay. Enjoy!**

A couple of days after the Gala, Meredith felt somewhat better. She still wasn't sure of what to do about what she felt or didn't feel for Jeff and what to do about Derek. But the one thing she did know was the she was more confused than ever.

She was happy and grateful that Lexie was helping her but she was also frustrated because she wasn't actually telling her what she should do, she just kept telling her that she was doing a great job at talking about how she feels.

Dressed in a strapless brown dress with gold Christian Louboutin sandals Meredith sat at her desk, staring at her computer, wondering how she got her job and got so good at her job. Telling people how to deal with their problems wasn't hard-as per Cristina's words, but it was how you did it. You couldn't just tell someone that they had to get over someone or that there were 'other fish in the sea'. When women were asking for help or looking for help, not only were they actually looking for help and looking for people who cared; but they actually wanted someone that would have answers.

But Meredith knew how to tell people that everything was going to be ok and how to deal with their love lives, it was how she became number one. So she couldn't understand why it was so hard for her to figure out what she felt or didn't feel for someone.

"You know, staring at the screen for so long isn't good for your eyes." Cristina told her as she walked into her office and sat down in the chair in front of her desk

"I'm not staring, I'm working."

"Fine...working at the computer so long isn't good for your eyes."

Taking a breath Meredith sits back on her chair "How did you become so good at your job?" she asks Cristina

"Uhh, I just did..."Cristina tells her

"No, seriously, how? Because I'm amazing at my job, I really am. But my love life sucks...so I find it pretty ironic." Meredith says

"Your love life doesn't suck; the men that have been in your life in the past have sucked...which isn't entirely your fault." Cristina tells her

"Do you think Derek...sucks?" Meredith asks her

"I think he's decent guys...can be an idiot sometimes, but for the most part; he's a good one." Cristina tells her

"So I lost a good one, great."

"You didn't lose a great one; you can still get him back..." Cristina tells her

"How, I don't even know what I feel for him; and more than that, I don't know what I feel for Jeff, so I can't even get Derek back...even if I wanted to." Meredith says ranting

"You're thinking way too much about this."

Meredith goes to open her mouth when Miranda calls her

"Meredith, you're mother in down in the lobby waiting for you." She tells her

"My mother?" Meredith asks her in confusion "Why would my mother be here?"

"I don't know...why don't you go downstairs and find out." Miranda says as she hangs up

"Well isn't she just a ray of sunshine." Cristina says sarcastically of Miranda

"Please, like you're any better." Meredith jokes with her as she leaves.

Waiting in the lobby of the Post, Ellis Grey stands looking around her daughter's workplace. Dressed in a dark blue skirt suit with chocolate pumps she waited for her daughter.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Meredith asked her as she walked over to her mother

"Oh, Meredith dear hi...I was just in the neighbourhood and decided to drop in and see if you wanted to grab lunch..." Ellis said

"You were in the neighbourhood. Mom, this is Manhattan...you live like 4 hours away...there's no dropping by." Meredith said in confusion

"Ok, well I was also here looking at some boutiques for the vowel renewal ceremony; but I was in the neighbourhood and wanted to see if you wanted to grab lunch, since I haven't seen you in a while." Ellis said

"Oh, well...ummm..."

"And I wanted to meet your boyfriend." Ellis says to Meredith

"You want to meet my boyfriend?" Meredith repeats slowly

"Yes, I figured you could call him up and we could all have a lovely lunch together, is that a problem." Ellis states

"Well, you see mom, the thing is..." Meredith starts to say until she sees something that shocks her and relives her "Derek!" Meredith calls out as she sees him walk through the front doors

Derek looks ahead as he hears his name being called and sees Meredith walking up to him and then out of nowhere-hugs him

"I've missed you honey." Meredith says as she gives him a kiss then whispers into his ear "Please play along and I'll explain everything later."

Derek doesn't say anything but reciprocates the hug and kisses her cheek.

"Mom, this is Derek...Derek this is my mother...Ellis Grey." Meredith says introducing them

"Nice to finally meet you Derek." Ellis says

"It's nice to meet you to Mrs. Grey..." Derek starts to say

"Oh please, call me Ellis...Mrs. Grey is my mother..." Ellis tells him

"Alright, Ellis." Derek says with a smile

"You know Derek, my mother was wondering if we could have lunch together while she was in the neighbourhood..." Meredith says

"You know, that would be great, but I'm actually swamped with work and just here to meet with a colleague...maybe another time?" Derek asks

"Oh of course...Meredith we can still..." Ellis starts to say until her phone rings. "Hello...yes speaking...ok, yes...I will be there in a few minutes, thank you...bye." Ellis says hanging up the phone.

"Everything ok?" Meredith asks her

"Yes, its fine...I do have to go though...mix up with the flowers. Derek, it was nice meeting you-finally." Ellis tells him

"You too Ellis."

"Meredith...call me and we'll do lunch." Ellis tells Meredith as she gives her a kiss on the cheek

"We will mom..."

"Bye sweetheart, I love you." Ellis tells her

"Bye mom, love you too." Meredith tells her as her mother walk out of the Post.

"Omg, I am so sorry...she came here without me knowing and then wanted to have lunch with me...and she wanted to meet my boyfriend, I didn't know what to tell her." Meredith says rambling

"Meredith, its ok...parents can be pushy." Derek tells her

"Yeah, I know...but I'm sorry for dragging you into this...she just wanted to meet my boyfriend and then I saw you and like I said...sorry...you don't have to go along with this." Meredith told him

"Like I said, it's ok...but what happens when she asks for your 'boyfriend' again, or wants to have lunch with him?" Derek asks her

"Crap. I didn't think of that." Meredith said

"So...what if I 'pretended' to be your boyfriend, for your mother...?" Derek asks her

"You'd do that?" Meredith asks him

"For you...I would." Derek says softly

"You would...I mean you don't have to, it sounds ridiculous." Meredith tells him

"I know, but I want to. Trust me it's easier then explaining to your mother why you're single." Derek tells her with a smile

Meredith laughs and smiles "Thank you, I really appreciate it." She says after a moment

"You're welcome, now if you would excuse me...I really do have to meet a colleague." Derek says

"Oh, no problem go ahead...bye." Meredith says as he leaves and she turns around and head back upstairs to her office.

"Everything ok?" Meredith hears Cristina ask her as she sees her sitting on the couch in her office

"You're still here..." Meredith states in confusion

"Ya, well...I didn't have anything else to do, so I waited. So is everything ok?" Cristina asks her again

"Yeah, my mom just wanted to have lunch. Apparently she was in the neighbourhood."

"This is Manhattan." Cristina says

"Yeah, I know. That's what I said. Then she's like 'I want to meet your boyfriend'."

"Uhho...what did you say?"

"At first I panicked, then..."

"Then what?" Cristina says interrupting her

"Then Derek walked through the front doors...and well..." Meredith starts to say

"You didn't?" Cristina exclaims

"I did. Then next thing I knew, we were acting all lovey dovey in front of my mother." Meredith tells her

"So now what?" Cristina asks her

"Now, I don't know. My mother thinks that he's my boyfriend and I can't tell her that he's not, because..."

"Because you told her you were seeing someone." Cristina says for her

"Yeah, so now I'm..."

"Screwed?" Cristina asks her

"Yeah basically. What did I get myself into?" Meredith says to Cristina and to herself

"I don't know...but good luck trying to find a way out of it." Cristina tells her as she gets up to leave until she turns around "Wait, when's your next appointment with Lexie?" She asks her before she goes

"Tomorrow..." Meredith says

"Maybe she can help you figure out what to do about your 'situation'?" Cristina tells her as she walk out the door

"Yeah, maybe." Meredith says as she sits down on the couch and closes her eyes, wondering how she got herself into this.


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry for the delay! This chapter was tricky as I know nothing about dancing, so this chapter is all made up and random stuff about it.**

Meredith was amazing at almost everything she did. Shopping, working, eating, sleeping, and doing nothing, of those things she was great at; but dancing- not so much.

Sure she could go to a club and dance the night away if she wanted to, but she didn't.

So when her mother told her that she and Lexie had to learn or 'brush up their skills' as she put it, Meredith was a little wary; mostly because she also told them that it wasn't up for debate.

"Tell me why we're doing this again?" Meredith asked Lexie, dressed in dark blue Dolce and Gabbana, the two of them on their way to the Lower East Side Dance studio.

"Because mom didn't give us a choice in the matter." Lexie replied, dressed in back prada, she opened the door.

"Why do we need to learn how to ballroom dance anyways, it's not like the renewal is some big huge thing; it's just going to be small family and friends...right?" Meredith asked Lexie slightly worried

"I think so, I hope so; but mostly yes. Dad's not going to let her go overboard on this thing." Lexie told her as they entered a dance room.

The room was fairly large with wooden floors and a bench on one side of the room. On one end was a large trunk with an 'old fashioned' stereo system on top.

"Meredith, Lexie I'm so glad you two came." Ellis said to them as she came up and gave each of them a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"It's not like you gave a choice in the matter." Meredith replied with a smirk

"Oh, you're excited to do this." Ellis said as she turned around to pick something up

"Yeah, mom completely excited." Meredith said sarcastically.

"Here." Ellis said to them turning around and handing each a pair of pink Mary-Jane heeled shoes.

"What are these?" Lexie asked

"Dance shoes."

"Dance shoes." Meredith and Lexie replied in union

"Why do we need dance shoes?" Lexie asked her

"To dance." Ellis told her

"We can't just wear what we're wearing." Meredith said pointing to her black Yves Saint Lauren pumps

"Do you really think that you'll be able to learn to dance in 5 inch stilettos?" Ellis asked her

"Well, no...but then again, I don't want to learn how to dance anyways." Meredith told her flatly

"Meredith, can you please do this one thing for me without complaining. Please?" Ellis asked her nicely

"Fine."

"Great..." Ellis started to say until "Oh wonderful you're here!" she said causing Meredith to turn around.

"Derek...what are you doing here?" Meredith ask him confused

"Your mother asked me to come." He told her

"Why...?" Meredith ask him

"Well Meredith he's your boyfriend, I'm surprised that you didn't ask him to come." Ellis told her

"Well, I uhh...assumed he would be busy with work..." Meredith said nervously then turned around to him "Right Derek, you've been busy with work."

"I have but..." Derek starts to say

"But he's your boyfriend Meredith; you should assume that he would come if you asked him." Ellis said to her then "Even if he's busy with work."

"It's ok Ellis; I'm here now that's all the matters." Derek says to her quickly trying to change the topic.

"Of course, now I can't stay I have a few errands to do, but you guys have fun." Ellis told them

"Wait a second." Meredith said "You're not staying?" she asked confused

"No, but I want you guys to have fun, ok." Ellis said as she left

"So let me get this straight." Meredith said "She forces me..."

"Us..." Lexie says interrupting her

"Us, to do this and she doesn't even stay? How is that fair?" Meredith said pissed off.

"Hey, where's your mom going?" Alex says as he walks in

"Why are you here?" Meredith asks him

"Your mom called me and told me to come..."

"You mean she threatened you to come." Lexie told him interrupting him

"Yeah, but the way I said it was nicer" Alex says back

"Haha..." Lexie says sarcastically

"Ok, everyone" The dance instructor says as she claps her hands "Can everyone and their partner please come to the dance floor."

"Ok, so how are we doing this?" Meredith asks

"What do you mean? You're going to be paired with Derek and I'm going to be paired with Alex." Lexie tells her as she and Alex head to the dance floor

"You know, we don't have to do this is you're uncomfortable." Derek tells her

"No, no it's ok. Uh, it'll be fine." She says as she goes to the dance floor and Derek trails behind her.

"Ok everyone. Gentlemen, put your left hand on your partners lower back and take their right hand." The instructor says "Now ladies take your right hand and place it on your partners shoulder and take their left hand in yours." Everyone follows the instructors and does as she says.

She gives them direction on how to move their feet and everyone takes a few steps around the room.

"Ouch! Alex watch where you're putting your feet!" Lexie says to him and she rubs her toes.

"Everything alright over here?" The instructor asked as she walks over to them

"It would be if Alex watched where is put is huge feet." Lexie said

Alex goes to says something back, until he gets intercepted "Why don't you two go stand by the side and watch for now..." The instructor tells them as she leaves

The rest of the couples continue where they left off and Meredith and Derek continue, unfortunately for them, it's not as fun as they'd like it to be.

"So how's everything going?" Derek asks her as they continue to dance

"It's good, you know, keeping busy." Meredith says as twirl in circles

"Just busy, nothing else it happening?" Derek asks her

"Well, what else can be happening? I'm just working." Meredith replies in confusion

"Right." Derek says as he spins her

"What are you trying to say Derek?" Meredith asks him, neither of them realizing that they're actually dancing very well and people are starting to watch them

"Nothing." Derek replies frustratingly

"Well it's clearly something." Meredith tells him getting angry

"You know what Meredith, just forget it." Derek says clearly pissed off as they continue to dance

"What is your problem Derek?" Meredith asks him clearly upset

"My problem, I thought I was falling in love with a woman who felt the same about me but clearly I was wrong." Derek told her as he dipped her and brought her back up.

Before either of them knew what was happening, the whole room was clapping and Meredith ran out of Derek's arms and grabbed her purse, coat and shoes; and fled the room leaving Derek in the middle of the dance floor alone.


	26. Chapter 26

"You keep telling me that I'm doing a great job, but you're not telling me what I'm supposed to do." Meredith tells Lexie as she paces back and forth in her office.

After running away from Derek at the dance lessons, Meredith was confused and angry. Angry that Derek told her that he was in love with her and for saying that she didn't feel the same; and confused about what to do about her feelings for Jeff.

"That's because you are. You've told me how you felt about everything that happened with him, and that's great Meredith." Lexie told her sitting in her chair

"But you haven't told me what to do about my feelings. Come on Lexie, you gotta help me out here." Meredith pleads.

Lexie looks down for a moment at her notebook "You need to confront him." She tells Meredith softly

"What?" Meredith says

"You need to confront him. You need to tell him everything you told me. About how you feel, what you felt and how you feel about him." Lexie tells her

"Why?" Meredith asks her

"Because, telling me about what happened and how you feel is great Meredith, it really is...and I'm so happy that you finally expressed what you feel. But you need to tell him, he needs to know what he did to you and how he made you feel and what he put you through...that's the missing piece." Lexie explains to her

"I need to confront him..." Meredith repeats slowly

"Yes. Tell him everything you told me, let him know how you feel." Lexie tells her

"Right." Meredith says biting her bottom lip, her hand on her hips.

"It's what you need to do, and more importantly it will give you the closure you need and want." Lexie explains to her.

Meredith thinks about what Lexie has said and after a moment a look of realization comes over her.

"Um, ok...I uh, I have to go." Meredith says as she grabs her brown leather jacket and puts it on over her green blouse.

"Where are you going?" Lexie asks her in confusion

"Lexie you have been amazing, and I thank you so much for everything that you've done to help me and I really appreciate it. But I know what I have to do." Meredith says grabbing her brown leather Prada purse

"You do?" Lexie asks her

"Yes, and I can't believe that it took me so long to realize what it was but now I know. And it's all thanks to you." Meredith tells her as she leaves her office.

She couldn't believe that it took her so long to realize what she had to do, but now that she finally figured it out; it was like finding the missing piece of the puzzle.

She headed over to her apartment and went into her closet; the very back of her closet and took out the one thing that she hadn't seen or looked at in over 4 years.

It was the reason why she couldn't move on, it was the reason she felt something for Jeff and couldn't move forward with Derek.

It was her wedding dress. Her strapless, silk with diamond detailed belt custom made Vera Wang wedding dress.

She didn't know why she held onto it, but at the time it made sense. She was angry and upset and wanted something to hold onto, something to remember what they had. But now that was the main reason why she couldn't move on.

She was holding onto it and she didn't know why. Why she was holding onto something that was a part of her past, something that reminded her of what she had with Jeff, who hurt her, lied to her and betrayed her. She hated him, she wanted to get him out of her life forever and keeping her wedding dress was preventing her from doing so.

She grabbed her laptop and sat down on her bed, and starting searching. A few minutes later she finally found what she was looking for. She quickly wrote down some information, grabbed the dress, grabbed her purse and headed out.

Arriving at Leslie Bridal Meredith felt immediately better. She walked up the stairs and opened the door and went to the front desk.

"Hi, I'm looking for Leslie?" Meredith asks

"Yes, I'm Leslie, how may I help you?" The woman asks her

"Great, I um...I read online that you accept wedding dresses...?" Meredith asked her

"Yes, that's correct. We accept wedding dresses to give to young women who can't afford them." Leslie explains to her

"That's great. I uh, I want to donate one..." Meredith tells her

"Wonderful." She tells her as Meredith takes the dress bag and unzips it to reveal her wedding dress. "Oh it stunning! But are you sure you don't want to keep it?" She asks Meredith

"I'm sure. I've been holding onto it for way to long and it's time to move on." Meredith subtly explains to her

"Oh well thank you...its beautiful dress. I'm sure it'll make some lucky girl very happy." She tells Meredith

"That's great, I'm glad...but if I could just ask you one favour?" Meredith asks her

"Of course."

"This dress was very special to me, can you...the girl that gets it...make sure the she's special, please?" Meredith asks her

Leslie looks at Meredith and softly and respectfully says "Of course."

"Thank you." Meredith tells her as she leaves and takes a deep breath as she feels like a huge weight has been lifted off her shoulder. Now there was just one more thing she had to do.


	27. Chapter 27

**So here it is the chapter you've all been waiting for! This is going to change some things for our favourite couple (for the better ;P)...but it will still be a little while before they are back together, this is just a starting ground for some other stuff to come. **

After dropping off her wedding dress, Meredith felt so much better. Doing that she felt like a piece of her past that was keeping her from moving on was behind her and now it was time to for the last part.

She hadn't really talked or dealt with Jeff since they broke up (except for that one run in). She didn't want to have any contact with him since she found out that he cheated on her, thinking that that was her closure and she could be done. Boy was she wrong.

Not only did she not know what she felt for him but meeting Derek was a total wake up call for her, she realized that not dealing with her past was preventing her from moving on with her future; a possible future with Derek.

Walking up to his place Meredith had to admit that she felt somewhat nervous, not about telling him everything; but because she hadn't really talked to him in so long and she just wanted it over with but at the same time, it was necessary.

Knocking on the door to his apartment Meredith took deep breathes and prepared herself, as Jeff opened the door.

"Meredith, hi...uh...what are you doing here?" Jeff asks her

"Hi, uhh, can I come in?" Meredith asks

"Yeah, sure. Did you want something to drink?" Jeff says to her as he opens the door and Meredith walks in.

Meredith looks around his place a little "No thanks. I just wanted to talk to you." She tells him

"Talk about what?" He asks her

"Ok, well not so much talk but more like I talk and you listen." Meredith says

"Okay..."

"But...before I start. Is your wife home or your daughter?" She asks him

"No, they're out for the afternoon." He replies in confusion "Meredith, can I ask what this is all about?"

"Us." She tells him

"Us, what us?" He asks her

"Okay, well not us but more like me." She says

"Ok, now I'm really confused." He tells her

"What you did to me Jeff, you remember right, when you cheated on me; right before our wedding?" Meredith says firmly

"Yeah, I remember..." He replies apprehensively

"Well, I'm here about that."

"Meredith, I'm not trying to be rude but I'm honestly not sure what you wanted me to say about that. I already apologized to you for what I did, so what more is there to say?" Jeff asks her

"You may have apologized to me, but do you really think that saying 'I'm sorry' is enough for what you did to me and what you put me through. Do you honestly understand what you did to me what happened?" Meredith tells him angrily

"Um, no...I don't." He says to her

"You hurt me. And I'm not just talking about the cheating or the betrayal because that was horrible but lying to me for months, making me believe that you did love me and wanted to spend the rest of my life with me when you were secretly having an affair with someone else. How does someone do that?" Meredith says

"Meredith I..." Jeff starts to say

"No, I need to get this out because it's been way too long and I've been holding this in. Did you know that I couldn't even call my family and friends and tell them that the wedding was called off because I was so embarrassed?" Meredith admitted

Jeff didn't say anything he just stood there with his arms crossed over his chest as Meredith continued

"You hurt me more than anyone has ever hurt me before, and the worst part of it all is that I don't know if you know how much I loved you and how much I wanted to be your wife. But that's your fault, not mine. You made the choice; you are the one who destroyed us and our chance at happiness. It was all your fault, not mine." Meredith says to him

Jeff continues to stand there and say nothing waiting for Meredith to continue as she gained some composure

"For the longest time I thought that I still loved you and I was mad at you for ruining my chance at happiness, but not anymore. Because you made me realize that we weren't made for each other and that there is someone out there that loves me and wants me for me and wants to be with me and to be my husband." Meredith tells him "I've found the perfect guy who's in love with me and wants to be with me and I was so scared of being with him and I didn't know why...but now I'm not." She says

"I want you to be happy Mer, you know that." Jeff tells her softly

"I know, and I honestly I didn't come here for you to tell you that, I came here to tell you that...I hate you. I hate you for what you did, and I hate you for what you put me through." She tells him "But now I can't even tell you that, I'm just done. I'm done with you, I'm done thinking about you and I'm done with it all. I want you to have a great life with your wife and your little girl and I wish you happiness." Meredith tells him honestly

"Meredith I...I just don't know what to say. I didn't even realize what I put you through and I honestly...I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say but... I'm sorry, I really am." Jeff tells her

"I know, but now it's time to move on and get on with our lives. So that's what I'm going to do." Meredith tells him. "And I hope you don't take this personally or the wrong way but...I would appreciate it if we didn't keep in touch, I don't want to hear from you or see you again...ever; ok?" She says

"Of course, whatever you want...please know that I am really sorry." Jeff tells her sincerely. "When we were together, I did really love you, and I don't know what happened that made me do what I did...but I think in the long run, it was for the better. Because I know that this...guy...whoever it is that's in love with you...will make you very happy. Just don't push him away Mer, not because of me. Be happy." He tells her

"Thank you. I will...bye Jeff." Meredith tells him as she leaves his place

"Bye Meredith." Jeff tells her

Meredith leaves his building and heads outside, where it's a sunny and cloudless day; and she takes it as sort of a sign. A sign where it's a new beginning for her and where she can look forward to her future. The big question is, is her future with Derek?


	28. Chapter 28

**So here's the chapter you've all been waiting for. Now I don't do smut very well...so feel free to use your imaginations **

The next few days Meredith felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Confronting Jeff was the best thing in moving on with her life and leaving the past behind.

She felt like a part of her past she was so scared to think about was gone and she didn't have to worry about what she felt or didn't feel for him because now she knew for a fact that she was completely and totally over Jeff.

But now she couldn't stop thinking about Derek, who was sweet, kind, amazing, incredibly hot and in love with her.

Lying in bed she wasn't sure of what to do. She couldn't just call him up and tell her that she was ready to date again because she was in therapy but at the same time she wasn't sure if she should call him up.

What if he was angry with her about everything? What if he never wanted to talk to her again? A million questions were running through her head.

But she couldn't let that from living her life, getting out of bed, Meredith got up and went into her bathroom took a shower, got dressed and headed to work.

"What are you doing here?" Cristina asks her as she sees Meredith wearing a green off the shoulder green Stella McCartney Dress walk through the doors of the Post.

"What do you mean?" Meredith asked her

"Why are you at work?"

"Because I work here..." Meredith replied

"No, I know that...but you haven't been at work for a few days, and you look normal..."Cristina tells her

"Uh, thanks...I'll take that as a compliment." Meredith says uncertain. Meredith had taken a few days off work to figure some stuff out after talking to Jeff with her life and today was her first day back.

"How are you?" Cristina asks her as they walk up to Meredith's office

"I'm really good..." Meredith tells her

"How'd things go with Jeff?" Cristina asks her gently

"You know what, surprisingly...they went very good and I can officially say that I don't care about him and don't feel anything for him at all. I'm more than ready to move on with my life." Meredith says proudly

"That's great! So what does that mean for you and Derek?" She asks her

"Uh, that I don't know. I haven't really talked to him since I ran out of the dance lessions..."Meredith tells her

"Does he know that you were going to therapy?"

"No, no I didn't tell him..." Meredith replies

"Are you going to?" Cristina asks her

"Lexie told me not to..."

"Are you going to listen to her?"

"I think so, I mean...does he really need to know that I got help or should I tell him?" Meredith asks her

"I think Lexie's right. You got help, it's over with, you've moved on...so let the past be in the past." Cristina tells her

"Ok, so I'm not telling him." Meredith says to her and to herself.

"Is that what you want thought? To not tell him?" Cristina asks her

"A part of me wants to, just because it was the reason or one of the reasons I guess why we broke up...but another part of me thinks it wouldn't make a difference, it's done and I'm ready to move past that part of my life. So no, I don't think he needs to know." Meredith tells her

"Well, whatever you choose do to, you know that me and Alex are behind you one hundred percent." Cristina says to her softly

"Aw shucks Cris...thanks..."Meredith tells her jokingly

"Yeah, yeah...whatever."

"Seriously though, that means a lot..." Meredith says sincerely

"Ok, enough of this mushy crap..." Cristina starts to say until Meredith's phone rings

"Hello?" Meredith says as she picks up her phone

"Meredith? Hi, it's Derek..."

"Derek...hi, uh, how are you?" Meredith asks him

"I'm doing good...listen, do you remember that penthouse I was working on..." Derek asks her

"Yeah, I remember."

"Well, it's done."

"Really, that's great!"

"Yeah, it is and I would really to show you...if you're interested?" Derek asks her

"Yeah, definitely...I would love to see it." Meredith tells him

"Great! So meet there around 8?" Derek tells her

"Ya, I'll see you then...bye Derek." Meredith says as she hangs up

"What was that all about?" Cristina asks her

"Uh, that was Derek. He wants to show me a project that he's been working on that he finished. So I'm going to meet him there at 8." Meredith tells her

"And you're going to go?"Cristina asks her curiously

"Well yeah. He took me there when he was working on it, and it's important to him..." Meredith tell her

"Ok, well I better get to work...see you later." Cristina tells her as she leaves

"Bye..." Meredith says as she thinks about what's going to happen tonight and what she's going to wear.

At 8 o'clock Meredith arrives at the penthouse dressed in a pair of dark skinny jeans a cream blouse with a black blazer over top and red pep-toe Christian Louboutin pumps. She took the elevator straight up to the pent house where Derek was standing by the kitchen in a pair of dark jeans, black shirt and black blazer.

"Hey..." Meredith said to him as she walked up to him

"Hey! I'm so glad you made it!" Derek told her giving her a soft and gentle kiss on the cheek. "So what do you think?" He asks her

"I think it looks amazing." She tells him

As you walk in the first thing you see is a large spacious living/family room, across from that is the dining room and on the opposite side of that is a long hallway leading to bedrooms, then beside that is a large kitchen with a breakfast nook looking out. On the opposite side of the kitchen is an office. And opposite that the whole wall had windows overlooking Central Park.

"I'm glad you like, I'm also glad it's finally finished." Derek tells her

"Well, I'm happy for you Derek...you worked hard and it shows. The decorating is beautiful and look at that view..." Meredith says as she walks up to the window

"You'll love that, it's a full view of Central Park." Derek tells her as she stands in front of the window and he stand behind her.

"It's stunning..." Meredith says

"It really is..." Derek replies but he's not looking out the window; he's looking down at her.

Meredith senses something and turns around only to see Derek looking down at her. She looks at him and then slowly moves forward, both of them tilting their lip to meet. It starts off slow and then moves very fast and hard, as Derek pushes her up against the wall. It goes on for a few seconds until Meredith pulls away and walks away from him.

"Sorry..." Derek tells her

"No, don't be sorry...but I should go..."Meredith starts to say until she turns around and sees Derek looking at her; she can't help herself as she walks up to him and pulls his head down to meet hers both of them kissing each other urgently and fast. Derek picks her up and wraps her legs around his waist as he carries to her a bedroom the rest of the world behind them.

**Comments make me happy and will possibly get you the next update faster ;)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Thank you all so much for your comments...it really means a lot that you guys like and enjoy this story. This chapter probably isn't what you expected but it's going to pave the way for what's going to happen in the next few chapters and how Derek and Meredith reunite. **

When Meredith woke up the next morning the first thing that entered her mind was what the hell did she do. Looking around the bedroom she figured out that she was at the penthouse that Derek designed and as she looked to her right and saw Derek sleeping on his stomach, his face towards her and his thick brown hair all dishevelled with the covers around his waist. The only thing that Meredith could think of was what had she done?

Not that sleeping with Derek was a bad thing, because it was amazing, but it wasn't in her plans last night. She didn't know what 'they' were and this made everything more confusing.

Getting out of bed quietly as to not wake him up, she quickly and quietly got dressed and with her shoes in her hand she tip-toed out of the bedroom and walk softly on the hardwood floors until she reached the front door.

She opened gently and stepped out and closed it then took a large deep breath and walked to the elevator and when she got inside she leaned against the wall then slid down and put her head on her knees.

"What did I do?" She asks herself quietly

Getting back onto her feet as the elevator reached the ground floor she decided to forgo a cab and walk back to her place, deciding that she needed some fresh air to think about what happened.

Pretending to be girlfriend and boyfriend in front of and for her mother was one thing, but sleeping with him because, well just because was something different. Sure she had feelings for him, but she didn't know what to do about those feelings. Did she want to be with him, was he her future, did she even have a chance with him after everything.

Walking up to her apartment door she walked inside and headed straight to her bedroom where she threw off her heels, peeled off her clothes and got in shower. After a long, relaxing and hot shower she put her hair in a ponytail with a beaded head band and put on a dark olive green shift dress with black pumps, grabbed her tope Fendi purse and headed to work.

"Meredith! Where the hell were you? I've been calling you for the past 20 minutes?" Cristina yelled at her when she walked through the doors.

"I was out." Meredith simply replied as she walked straight to her office.

"Out? That's all you can tell me is 'just out'? I was worried about you." Cristina told her

"Cris, can you please just...not today okay. I didn't have a good night." Meredith said to as she sat down at her desk

"Okay, what the hell happened last night?" Cristina asked her

Meredith looks at her and then softly and quietly tells her "I slept with Derek."

"I'm sorry...what?" Cristina asks her confused

"I. Slept. With. Derek." Meredith says slowly

"You slept with Derek..."

"Yes, how many more times do you want me to tell you, because either way the answer will still be the same." Meredith says curtly

"Sorry, I'm just trying to wrap my head around it. You slept with Derek. Um...how?"

"What do you mean how?" Meredith asks her

"Were you two drunk or..."

"No! I told you. I went to see the penthouse that he finished, and when I got there he was showing me around, he then was showing me this amazing view of Central Park and the next thing I knew..." Meredith says not even bothering to continue

"Okay...was he good? Was it good?" Cristina asks her

"Cristina?" Meredith asks her shocked

"Oh please, don't even bother. You've been wanting to sleep with him for the longest time and it finally happened so...how was it?" Cristina says

"Yeah, but that was when we were together; now we're not together...it's totally different." Meredith told her ignoring her last question

"How?" Cristina asks her somewhat confused

"You know what, I'm not getting in this right now. I just need to figure out what to do, because we're leaving for my parent's vow renewal ceremony tomorrow and I don't even know how I'm going to act around Derek." Meredith says

"Is Derek even going to it?"

"I assume so and knowing my mother she called him and told him to come."

"So what are you two going to do when you're there, how are you guys going to act?" Cristina asks her

"I don't know, 'coupley' I guess. I honestly don't know what's going to happen. Everything is getting screwed up big time." Meredith said

"Do you love him?" Cristina ask her

"Yes, I think so...maybe...but I messed it up; especially running out on him this morning." Meredith admitted sheepishly

"You ran out?" Cristina asked her

"Yeah..."

"Why?"

"Because, I...I don't know, I was freaked out. I wasn't expecting it to happen and I didn't want to deal with it or him or talk so I bolted." Meredith said to her

"Yeah, that probably wasn't the smartest thing to do." Cristina tells her

"Thank you Cristina, I know that now." Meredith says sarcastically

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know." Meredith admits to her

"Well, you better figure it out soon and quick, cause starting tomorrow; you two will have to play the 'happy couple' for your parents." Cristina told her as she left her office. Leaving Meredith to think about what happened and what she was going to do.

**Comments might get you an update quicker...hehehehehe...**


	30. Chapter 30

**So we're finally at the Hamptons! Let me just say that these final chapters (and yes I did say final…this story will be wrapping up soon), but you will like what's to come….**

The day had arrived and they were leaving for the Hamptons. Meredith, Cristina, Lexie, and Alex had all decided to meet at Meredith's place to leave.

Wearing a black and white Diane von Furstenberg dress and black and white Louboutin pumps Meredith waited for Alex outside with Cris and Lexie.

"When you tell someone you're going to come at noon, doesn't that mean you'll actually show up at noon?" Cristina said

"Cristina, he'll be here ok. Don't worry." Lexie told her.

"Oh I'm not worried about him not being here, I'm worried about us getting there...traffic's going to suck soon." Cristina said to her

"Guys..." Meredith told them until she was interrupted by her cell "Hello?"

"Hey Mer, it's me..."

"Alex, where are you? We're waiting for you..." Meredith starts to say

"And getting impatient waiting for you..."Cristina says interrupting her

"Cristina, please...where are you?" She asks him

"Listen, I'm running late...so you guys should just leave without me and I'll meet you there, ok?" Alex tells her

"Alex...fine, just don't be late...my parent's will hurt you." Meredith tells him as she hangs up "So, Alex's not going with us..." She says to them

"You mean we waited here for him for nothing?" Cristina complains to Mer

Ignoring her Meredith says "And he said that he'll just meet us there...so let's go." Meredith told them as they piled up into Meredith's black convertible Lexus-Cristina in the passenger's seat.

The four hour drive to the Hamptons was mostly silent as Lexie fell asleep in the back and Cris in the front, leaving Meredith alone with her thoughts; thoughts about Derek.

Meanwhile on the other side of town Alex went to Derek's apartment to talk with him.

"One second!" Alex heard Derek say on the other side as he waited for him to open the door "Hey, uh...Alex right?" Derek said to him

"Yeah..."

"Um, what can I do for you?" Derek asked him in confusion

"Don't give up on Meredith." Alex told him firmly

"Excuse me?" Derek said to him in confusion again

"Look, I know you don't know me and if Mer knew that I was here she would hurt me...but I know Meredith and I know that she can be frustrating at times but she's worth it and I know that you love her and I know that she loves you but she's just being stubborn and doesn't want to admit it to you or herself...you're going to the Greys' vow renewal ceremony right?" Alex says to him

"Considering I'm supposed to be Meredith' boyfriend...did she tell you that." He asks him as Alex nodded yes "Well Ellis called me and made sure that I was coming, so yes." He told him

"Good, so I'll tag along with you..." Alex started to tell him

"Why are you going to come with me?" Derek ask him

"So I can tell you everything you need to know about Meredith and why you can't give up on her." Alex told him

"Alright, let's go..." Derek told him as they left his apartment.

After waking up to find that Meredith had left, Derek was confused and slightly pissed off. He assumed that they had a great night but she didn't even bother waking him to say good bye or to talk about what happened, he just wanted to know what was going on in her mind and what he had to do to get her realize that they were worth it.

Throughout the drive Alex filled him in on everything he needed to know about Meredith, because if Derek had to be honest; he wasn't about to give up on her any time soon.

5 hours later-due to bad traffic; Meredith, Cristina and Lexie finally arrived at Ellis and Thatcher's house in the Hamptons. A gorgeous Victorian 5 bedroom, 5 bathrooms, fully equipped kitchen, spacious family room, living room/dining room and den/office. The front of the house had a large wraparound porch that showed off a view of the beach with walkway and the back had a large swimming pool.

Pulling into the drive way Meredith stepped out of her black Lexus and put her Chanel sunglasses on her head.

"Wow, this place hasn't changed at all…"Meredith murmured to herself as Lexie and Cristina got out of the car.

"Meredith, Lexie, Cristina…I'm so happy you're all here!" Ellis said wearing a pair of white linen pants with a yellow shirt tucked in and walked over to them and gave each of them a hug.

"Hi, mom…" Meredith said returning the hug

"Wait…" Ellis said after a second "Where's Alex, he's coming right…?" She asks them

"Yeah mom, he said he had something to do, but he's coming." Lexie told her

"Good, he better be here and where's Derek…" Ellis asked her

"Where's dad?" Meredith asked her quickly

"Oh, he's out playing golf…he should be back any minute…" Ellis started to say just as a sliver Lexus pulled into the driveway "There he is." Ellis said

Stepping out of his Silver Lexus, Thatcher Grey heads over to his daughters, his wife and Cristina.

"Meredith, Lexie, Cristina how are you girls." He said to them giving each of them a kiss on the head and a hug

"We're good dad, yourself?" Meredith said to him

"Good, just out swinging the old cub around." Thatcher told her "Where are Alex and that boyfriend of yours?" He asked her

"Uh, Alex is on his way and Derek is coming…" Meredith told him

"Ok good, well then. Why don't we all go inside get settled?" Thatcher said

"Sounds great." Lexie announced as they got their bags from the trunk and headed inside the house.

When you walked inside the first thing you noticed was a large curved staircase going upstairs, then to the left was the family room and on the opposite side was the living room and dining room. When you walked through the front and headed straight you entered the large and spacious kitchen.

"So Lexie and Cristina; you two will share a room and Alex will have his own room." Despite being adults The Grey's (particularily Thatcher) didn't let 'non-couples' share a room. "And Meredith with share her room with Derek." Thatcher told him "Why don't you guys go upstairs and get settled and when the boys get here I'll direct Derek to your room; ok Mer" Thatcher told her

"Sounds great." Meredith said to him unenthusiastically as they all headed upstairs to their bedrooms.

1 hour later after the girls arrived Alex and Derek finally arrived, Alex having spent the entire ride letting Derek know things about Meredith; things to help him get her back and why he shouldn't give up on her.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Alex called out

"Alex, you've made it!" Thatcher said to him as he greeted him with a hug. Thatcher was always like a father to him, taking him in to their home when he was little; his parent's always travelling.

"Yeah, I'm here." He said to him "Thatcher, I'd like for you to meet Derek' Mer's boyfriend." Introducing him.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Grey." Derek said to him

"Please call me Thatcher, I'm not old enough to be called Mr. Grey." He said to Derek jokingly

"Alright then…Thatcher." The two of them shaking hands.

"Ok then, let me show you guys where you're staying." He told him as they picked up their bags and headed up the stairs

"Where is everyone?" Alex asked him

"The girls went for a walk; they should be back before dinner." Thatcher told them "Ok, Alex here's your room and Meredith rooms is right down the hall Derek you two can get settled."

"Uh, I'm sharing a room with Meredith?" Derek asked him somewhat confused

"Well, you are her boyfriend right?" Thatcher ask him

"Yeah, yes I am…I'm just surprised that's it." Derek confessed

"Just don't do anything and don't worry." Thatcher told him somewhat threateningly as he walked to the master bedroom

"Did he just threaten me?" Derek ask himself and Alex

"Yup. Don't worry, he way seem scary but it's just him being protective of his daughters; especially Mer. But trust me when I say you have nothing to worry about, with what I know; you'll soon be calling him 'dad'." Alex told him as he went to his room and Derek went to Mer's. He opened the door put his suitcase by the dresser and sat down on the bed. Thinking to himself that this trip is going to change everything; for the better. 


	31. Chapter 31

When Meredith woke up from her nap she was slightly disoriented. She looked around the room and after a second she realized that she was in her parent's house in her bedroom. After the walk with her mom, Cristina and Lexie, Meredith was wiped and decided to take a short nap; only her short nap wasn't as short as she thought it was.

She suddenly heard the door open and saw Derek was in plate of food and drink in hand.

"Hey." He said to her as he closed the door behind him

"Hey. Uh, what time is it?" She asked him

"Around 10ish." He replied

"10?" She asked in disbelief "So I totally missed dinner didn't I?" She ask him

"Yeah, but I figured you'd be hungry, so I brought you a little something." He replied as he sat down beside her and placed the food in the bed.

"Thank you." She said quietly looking at the plate of toast with jam and a cup of tea.

"I figured you wouldn't want anything too heavy." He said to her softly

They sat in silence for a few seconds as Meredith took a bite of the toast and a sit of the tea, feeling a little better now that she had some food in her.

"So how does this work?" Derek asks her regarding their sleeping situation

"Uh, I can take the floor and you can take the bed." Meredith told him

"Mer, that's ridiculous; you are not sleeping on the floor; in your own room. We're both adults we can share a bed." He told her "Unless you snore?" He said jokingly

"I do not snore, thank you very much." She said to him "Do you?"

"No I don't." He told her with a soft smile. "Um, so your dad...he...I think he threatened me." He said to her

"What do you mean you think he threatened you?" She asked him

"Well, when he told me that I would be sharing a room with you, he said to me 'don't do anything and don't worry'."

"Yeah, that's my dad. But don't worry; you have nothing to worry about. That's just his overprotective dad side."

"Ok, good to know."

"So, uh, if you want...you can go ahead and get ready for bed first and then I'll go after...might take me a while." Meredith joked

"Are you sure, it might take me longer than you think." He replied back joking

"Are you saying you're high maintenance?" She asked him as they continued joking with one another

"I might...are you?"

"Oh, totally, completely." She said

"Good to know." He said as he walked over to his suitcase unzipped it and took out a pair of dark blue pyjama pants, a black t-shirt and his toiletries bag and headed to the bathroom.

Meredith then got up from the bed and went over to a dresser that she out her clothes in and changes quickly into a pair of dark grey pyjama pants and a NYU t-shirt. She took off her earrings and grabbed a ponytail holder that was on the top and put her golden blonde hair into a messy ponytail.

After a few minutes the door of the bathroom opened and Derek walked out "It's all yours." He told her

"Thanks. Uh, is there any side of the bed you prefer?" She asked him

"Not really you?"

"No, umm...you want to take the left and I'll take the right?" She asked him

"Sure, sounds good."

"Good..." She replied as she went into the bathroom and locked the door behind her and leaned against the door for a second. Going over to her toiletries she began to clean off her makeup, wash her face and brushed her teeth. She looked in the mirror and starred at her reflection; no makeup and blank slate; there was no way she looked attractive.

As she walked out she saw Derek reading a book and didn't notice her.

"Are you comfortable?" She asked him as she sat down

"Yeah, I am..." Derek starts to tell her until he looks at her, no makeup and he couldn't tear his eyes away.

"What?" Meredith asks him worriedly "Is there something on my face?"

"No, no, I just...I've never seen anyone more gorgeous...ever." He tells her softly

"Yeah, ok." She says sarcastically

"Mer, I'm being honest and completely serious. You look...beautiful without makeup, stunning. I mean I know you don't wear much or anything like that but still...you have amazing natural beauty." He tells her

"Oh, well...umm...thank you. No one has ever said that to me." She says softly

"Well, I mean it." He tell her

"So, how does this work?" She asks him quickly changing to subject

"What do you mean?" He asks her as he places his book on the nightstand

"This?" She gestures to the bed "Us sleeping, in the same bed..."

"Well...typically, you're going to lie down on your side and I'll do the same on my side and we'll sleep." He tells her

"That's it..."

"Well, yes. What did you think would happen?" He asks he curiously

"I don't know..."

"Meredith, I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do, and considering we're in your parent's home; I'm not going to anything, easy as that." He tells her

"Ok, so uh, good night." She says to him as she lays down pulling the comforter around her

"Good night." He replies back as he turns off the lamp on his night stand and pulls the comforter to him each of them on their respected sides.

Probably not what you were expecting but just wait and see what happens in the morning...

Remember...comments might get you there faster...


	32. Chapter 32

When Meredith woke up the next morning, the first thing she noticed wasn't the sun streaming through the windows; but rather the extra warmth that was covering her body.

She knew that the covers were still on her, but it was the extra layer of warm coming from another person that she sensed. Derek's strong and firm chest was pressed against her back as one of his arms was draped across her stomach their legs tangles together and she could feel his warm breath on her as his face was in her hair. For Meredith she felt warm and safe, but even more oddly she felt comfortable and perfect.

She never knew this kind of feeling, like this place was the best place in the world. As she gently tried to get up, it was if Derek's arm immediately felt something changing and instantly and almost as an instinct pulled Meredith closer to him and his grasp became stronger.

With one more try Meredith finally succeeded in removing Derek's arm from her and gently and carefully as to not wake him, she got out of bed, in which he grabbed her pillow and hugged it.

After brushing her teeth and washing her face Meredith headed downstairs to the kitchen to make herself something to eat, thinking that everyone; if not just her parents were up; apparently she was wrong. The house was silent and the only thing you could hear was the sounds of the birds chirping outside.

Once she was in the kitchen she saw that a pot of coffee was made, so it meant that someone was up; as her parent's didn't have a maid. Pouring herself a cup she headed out to the front porch only to see her father sitting outside as well.

"Dad, what are you doing out here?" Meredith asked him as she sat down beside him

"Meredith...just felt like sitting out here, why are you up; shouldn't you still be in bed with Derek?"

"Yeah, I couldn't fall back asleep..."

"Is everything alright between you and Derek?" Thatcher asked her

"Yeah, yeah, everything is fine...better than fine actually." Meredith told him

"Really..."

"Yes...why do you sound surprised?"

"Because I haven't seen you with another guy since Jeff and I think Derek is a good and decent guy." Thatcher told her

"You think so?" She asks him

"Meredith...when he arrived; first of all he called me 'Mr. Grey' which I told him not to, but not only that he respectful. When I told him that you two would be sharing a room...he was surprised." He told her

"Yeah, about that...he said you sort of threatened him?" She asked him curiously

"Mer, honey...I was just joking with him. Making sure he knew that just because he was your boyfriend that he was to know that under this roof there would be no 'funny business'." Thatcher said

"Dad seriously?" Meredith told him somewhat annoyed

"Mer...I know you and I know that you would never do anything you didn't want to and I was making sure he knew that."

"Except Derek's not like that." She told him

"I know, and I believe that. And more importantly I trust that he wouldn't make you do anything...but it's my job to make sure you're happy and safe." He said to her softly

"I am...Derek makes me feel safe and he's...he's different, you know...I feel different when I'm with him. Like no matter what he would never do anything to hurt me and that he would do anything to protect me." She admitted to him

"Are you happy?" He asked her

"Yeah I am." She said

"Do you love him?"

Before Meredith could respond Derek graced them with his presence.

"Good morning." He said as he appeared

"Good morning Derek. How was your sleep...comfortable?" Thatcher asked him

"Very, I haven't slept like that in a long time. Hope you don't mind...I helped myself to some coffee." Referring to his cup of coffee.

"Please, make yourself at home." Thatcher told him

"Thank you." Derek said sitting beside Meredith

"So tell me Derek...do you love my daughter." Thatcher asked him suddenly

"Dad!" Meredith said surprised. "You don't have to answer that Derek." She said to him

"No, it's ok Mer...honestly Thatcher, yes I do love your daughter." Derek told him softly

"What are your intentions with her?"

"Seriously dad, stop with the interrogation." Meredith told him annoyed

"Meredith, its ok...I don't mind answering questions." He told her then turned to Thatcher "My intentions are to make Meredith happy, love her and make sure she's safe. And to do everything I can to make sure she doesn't get hurt...ever." Derek told him honestly

"Good. Now what do you do?" He asked again then looked at Meredith who was looking very annoyed "Meredith stop, it's my job to ask these questions."

"It's not your job to interrogate my boyfriend and play twenty questions with him." Meredith told him

"Meredith." Derek said with a small laugh "It's ok...I don't mind." He told her

"You may not mind, but I do." She told him

"I'm an architecture, and I design everything from homes and buildings to towers and whatever else you can think of." He said to him

"Do you enjoy it?"

"I do, I really do. I love it. The look on someone's face when they show me what they want and then the final project...it makes it all worth it." He tells him

"What attracted you to Meredith?"

Derek looks at Meredith "Her eyes."

"My eyes...?" Meredith asked him

"Yeah, they're amazing. They look like a mesmerizing greyish sea green, but when you get angry or happy or laugh...they sparkle. You show so many emotions with them, they say everything about you and show what you're thinking...you get lost in them." Derek told her as he looked at her and Meredith looked at him

"Well, you seem like and good and decent guy Derek...welcome to the family." Thatcher told him as he got up "I'm going to see if your mother is awake make sure you two have some breakfast before you head out for the day." He told them as he went inside leaving Meredith and Derek alone outside.

"I meant what I said." Derek told her after a few minutes

"What do you mean?" She asked him

"I love you Meredith, and all I want is for you to be happy and safe. You deserve it."

"Derek...I..." Meredith started to say until Lexie comes and interrupts them

"Meredith, there you are! Listen, mom wants us to go over some last minute details for tomorrow and tonight's rehearsal dinner. Let's go." She tells her

"Now?"

"Yes, I know it's ridiculously early but she has a whole day planned for us with things to do." She tells her "Oh and Derek, she wants you and Alex to help my dad to set up some tables and other things." She tells him

"I thought your parents would hire someone to do these things for them." Derek said confused and out of curiosity

"Yeah, you would think that...but my mom likes things done a certain way, so while she may hire people, she still wants my dad to help and do things the way she wants him." Lexie explains to him

"Yeah, that and she doesn't feel as bad as tell him dad he's doing something wrong or not doing his job properly." Meredith says

"Right, so Meredith...we're leaving in an hour." Lexie tells her as she leaves

"So, I should go...shower and stuff, I'll uhh... see you later." Meredith says as she gets up and leaves

"Yeah..." Derek says to her and himself as she leans forward and runs his hand through his hair. He couldn't believe that he actually told Meredith's father that he loved Meredith, and that she was there to hear him say it, but it wasn't as if he could lie or deny it or that he wanted to, he was speaking the truth and even if they were just playing boyfriend and girlfriend for her parent's; they didn't know that, so if he had to tell the truth so that she knew what he felt for her then he would.

**So there you have it! Meredith now knows what Derek feels for her and now it's up to her to finally decide about her feelings for him. Little teaser for the next chapter...it's the rehearsal dinner and...you got to comment to find out more... (A little bribe, hehehehehehe) **


	33. Chapter 33

The air was warm with a slight chill in it due to a little wind, but the sky was clear. Tables and chairs were set up outside under a large canopy with torch lights and candles and flowers. Guest were eating and drinking-thanks to the free bar.

Meredith, Cristina and Lexie had spent majority of the morning with Ellis; who was making sure that the staff knew of their jobs for the evening and that small details for the ceremony were perfected.

While the girls were at that, they boys were helping Thatcher direct the movers as where to put the tables.

Wearing a bright green Chanel halter bubble dress and nude Dior sandals, Meredith stood in the corner watching people while drinking her martini.

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you." Meredith heard Cristina say to her as she walked up to her holding a drink.

"Well, I've been here..." Meredith told her

"What's wrong with you?" She asked her

"What do you mean?"

"What are you acting all sad and depressed?" Cristina said to her

"I'm not acting sad and depressed."

"Uh, yeah you are. Why? Is it Derek?" She looks Meredith way and sees her staring at Derek who is talking to her father and some of his friends "It is." Cristina tells her as she sees her face

"It's not really Derek, but it is Derek." Meredith told her

"Ok, how can it not be Derek but it can be him...I'm confused."

"Ok, how do I...how does someone...how do you..." Meredith rambles

"Um, Mer, you know I get you more than most people do, but I have no idea what you're trying to say." Cristina tells her

"That makes two of us." Meredith confesses

"Meredith..."

"Derek's in love with me...he loves me." Meredith tells her softly

"Well yeah, I knew that. Everyone knows that...well expect you, until now."

"Wait...how did you know, how did everyone know." Meredith asked her

"Meredith, it's so obvious. The guy is head over heels in love with you, you would have to be blind not to notice." Cristina tells her and sees Meredith face

"I know that. He basically told me this morning when my dad was asking him every question under the sun. Cris, what am I supposed to do...?" Meredith asked her

"He said to you in front of your dad, wow; that's brave...anyways. Don't ask me...this is up to you. How do you feel about him, what do you want." Cristina asks her

Meredith doesn't say anything; she continues to look Derek's way until he notices her looking at him. He stares her way until she can't take it anymore.

"Will you excuse me?" Meredith said "I need some air." As she left the party and went out to the beach boardwalk

"Meredith wait..." Derek said as he ran after her

"What do you want Derek..." Meredith asked him "Can you please leave me alone."

"Are you ok?" He asked her

"No, no I'm not ok."

"What's wrong?"

"'What's wrong'...everything's wrong!" She told him "We're acting like a couple for my parent's and..."

"And what?" He says interrupting her

"You are the perfect guy. You're saying all the right things, doing all the right things...and I..."

"You what..."

"I don't deserve you." She admitted to him softly

"Meredith, that's not even the slightest bit true, you deserve everything." He told her

"See! You say stuff like that and..."

"Meredith, I don't know what exactly is wrong but if you tell me; I'll try my hardest to make it better or to help you make it better." Derek told her

"Stop saying stuff like that." Meredith told him firmly

"Stuff like what?" Derek asked her confused

"Stuff that makes it impossible to hate you." Meredith tells him

"Ok, I'm seriously confused here..."

Meredith looks at Derek for a minute "I love you." She confesses to him

"You do?" Derek asks her somewhat shocked and surprised

"Yeah, I do...I really, really do...like in a huge way and with feelings that I've never felt before or had before and it terrifies me." She confessed to him

"Mer, I...I don't know what to say." He tells her

"Well that's a first."

"Why...you never said anything. How come?"

"Because the thought of being with you scares me."

"Why?"

"Because I know that you'll make me happy and safe and loved and you'll be amazing, but what happens if it doesn't work out? Then what do we do?" She tells him

"Meredith, feeling like that is completely normal. But you can't be afraid of something that you haven't even tried yet. You're right...we may not work out. But what if we do...what if we're amazing together? Do you really want to take a chance of not finding out?" Derek says to her

Meredith doesn't say anything to him; instead she turns around and walks away. Only Derek doesn't let her get too far as he takes her arms and spins her around and kisses her, wrapping their arms around each other as they just fall into one another passionately.

After a few minutes they pull away from each other slowly and stare into each other's eyes.

"So tell me Meredith...do you really want to end this?" Referring to them

"No, god no. Derek I...I love you, and I can't, I don't want to..." Meredith rambles then takes his face in her hands "I want to be with you. More than you know." She tells him firmly

"Good." He tells her smiling "Because regardless of your answer, I wasn't going to let you go. I am never ever going to let you go."

"Good." She says smiling "So how does this work?" She asks him as they start walking together, hand in hand.

"How does what work?" He asked her

"Us..."

"Well, we're just going to live our lives day by day and figure it out." He said to her

"So, you don't want me to me 'Susie homemaker' or 'Princess perfect'?" She said to him jokingly

"Oh please no...I don't want anyone but you, so just be yourself; it's who I fell in love with." He said to her softly as he kissed her

"Ok." She replied with a small smile as the two of them continued to walk down by the water as Derek had his arm around Meredith.

"So what's going to happen tomorrow, apparently I'm walking you down the aisle?"

"Yeah." Meredith says with a little giggle "But you don't have to stand up or anything, your job is just to sit there and look pretty."

"Well, I'm already good at that, so it won't be that hard." Derek jokes to her

"Very funny." Meredith says to him

"I thought so." Derek tells her kissing her head "Looks like it's getting late, do you want to head back?"

"Yeah, we better...they might send a search party if we don't." Meredith replies as they head back to the party. A new future in front of them.

**So, they're back together...YAY! Coming up...the ceremony where some more questions are asked but don't worry, it's all good. You know what to do to get there faster...**


	34. Chapter 34

When Meredith woke up the next morning there were two things on her mind. The first was that she was really comfortable and warm and she didn't want to get up and the second was that she was finally with Derek and incredibly happy.

She knew of her feelings for Derek for a while now but she was afraid to admit them. She didn't want to lose a great guy and end up alone forever. She was worried that if they got together and it didn't work out that she wouldn't be able to move on and that no one would be able to replace him.

Derek was the type of person who she knew she could grow old with and start a family with. She knew that he would never hurt, lie or cheat on her and he would always keep her safe and be there for her. It wasn't that he went through something similar as her so he knew what he went through and felt but it was just the type of guy he was.

Lying in bed she once again felt Derek's strong chest against her back as their legs tangled together and his arm draped along her stomach; his face buried in her hair. She loved just being in his arms, a place that was warm, safe and relaxing.

She felt Derek's breathing change as he slightly shifted signalling to her that he was awake.

"Good morning." She said to him

"Morning." He said to her softly kissing the back of her head

"How'd you sleep?" She asked him

"Extremely well, you?"

Shifting her body so that she faced him "Same. I like waking up in your arms."

"I like you waking up in my arms too." He replied

"That's it...?" She said

"What did you want me to say?" He asked her

"Something along the lines 'I like waking up in your arms too.'" She told him

"Fine." He said taking her in his arms and holding her closely "I love waking up in your arms too." Kissing her

"I love you." She told him

"I love you too." He told her back stroking her hair "So how's today going to work?" He asked her

"I'm probably going to spend the morning with my mom and Lexie, and Cristina getting ready while you my dad and Alex get ready."

"We should probably get and get ready..." He said

"Yeah...might take you awhile to pretty up." She joked to him

"Pretty up, huh...I'll show you pretty up." He said to her and he covered his body with hers and started tickling her. Until they heard a knock at the door

"Guys...if you're going to do anything can you please be quieter...it's still early and it would be really creepy under mom and dad's roof." Lexie told them through the door

"My sister really knows how to kill the mood, huh..." Meredith said

"Yeah, but she does have a point. Would you really want to do something with your parent's down the hall?" He asked her as he leaned against the headboard

"No, no I wouldn't. That would be really creepy and gross." Meredith said as she sat up. "I think I'm going to shower...want to join me?" She asks him "But no funny business..." She continues pointing her finger at him

"Love to..." He says her to as they go to the bathroom and lock the door.

One hour later and both of them cleaned (with no funny business) Meredith and Derek headed downstairs hand-in-hand and walked into the kitchen. Only to find no one there; again.

"Ok, I know people are home, I don't know why no one's here. Do people not like food?" She told him as she went to the coffee maker and poured two cups of coffee and handed him one.

"Maybe they ate already." He told her

"Maybe..." She replied as she was about to sit at the island until Cristina walked in

"Meredith, what are you doing?" She asked her

"Uh, having breakfast." Meredith replied confused

"We have to go, you're mom's waiting for us...hair, makeup, nails...we have to get all the stuff by the wedding." Cris said to her "Come on...let's go."

"Alright, I'm coming..." Meredith told her as she got up and quickly finished her coffee and grabbed a muffin from a basket. "I'm not leaving hungry though." She said to Derek and herself.

"So, what am I supposed to do?" Derek asked her

"Uh, eat some breakfast and wait for my dad and Alex; they should be down soon and I think you'll do stuff with them I guess...although I don't know what." She said as she walked over to him "See you later" She told him as she kissed him

"Love you." He said to her with a small smile

"Love you too." She said back with a smile as she left leaving Derek alone.

"Derek, there you are." Thatcher said to him as he walked into the kitchen. "Do you golf?" He asked him

"Uh, yes..." He said

"Great. I'm taking you and Alex before the ceremony...de-stressing. Let's go." He told him as the two of them left.

While the boys were golfing the girls were at the spa getting manicures and pedicures.

"So what is going on with you and Derek...you two were acting all lovey dovey when I saw you in the kitchen." Cristina asked her

"They were, cause this morning they were laughing really loudly and I had to tell them to stop before my parent's heard them..." Lexie told her

"Are they back together?" Cristina asked her

"I don't know..." Lexie replied

"You do know that I'm right between you two and can hear everything you guys say." Meredith told them

Both of them looked at her "Then tell..." Lexie said

"Fine...Yes, I am back with Derek." Meredith told them

"Are you guys like 'together' together?" Cristina asked her

"'Together' together? What does that even mean? We are together...like 'we're going to be together forever' if that's what you're asking." Meredith tells them

Lexie doesn't say anything she just squeals in delight as both Meredith and Cristina look at her strangely

"Sorry." She says clearing her throat "I'm just really happy for you Mer. Derek's a great guy, you two are going to be so happy together." She tells her

"Thanks Lex, I appreciate it. I just, I love him so much and I can't wait to start...everything together." Meredith says

"Wow, does this mean a wedding in your future?" Cristina asks her

"I don't know. Maybe." Meredith says uncertain but also with possibility

Meanwhile the guys were having their own version of calming; a round of golf.

"So, uh...how's everything going between you and Mer?" Alex asked him while Thatcher's taking a swing

"Really great...we're uh, actually back together...for good." Derek tells him

"That's great...it really is. Just do me one favour..."

"Sure, what?" Derek asks him

"I know I probably don't have to tell you this, but just take care of her and protect her and try not to hurt her..." Alex asks him

"Don't worry Alex...that's the last thing on my mind. I'm going to love and take care of her forever." Derek tells him as they walk up to golf.

Hours later Meredith and Lexie dressed in knee length, halter gold dresses waited for Ellis to finish getting ready; who was wearing a simple ivory dress with cropped jacket.

"Ready to go mom?" Meredith asked her, her hair simply curled

"Of course, are you girls ready? Where are Alex and Derek?" She asked them

"We're here..." Derek replied walking into the room both of them wearing dark blue suits with light blue shirts underneath. "

"Good. Now let's get started." Ellis said as they all walked out. First it was Lexie and Alex who walked out, and then it was Meredith and Derek. Finally Ellis came out and walked towards Thatcher who was wearing a dark grey suit with a black shirt.

After renewing their vows it was time for the reception. Everyone was eating, drinking or dancing; but either way they were having fun.

On the dance floor along with several other couple including her parents were Meredith and Derek.

"Having fun?" Derek asked her as they danced on the dance floor

"I am actually. You?"

"Yeah, I am. And might I add that you look stunning." He told her kissing her

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." She replied leaning into him

"Meredith..." Derek said to her softly "I need to ask you something, and I need you to promise me that you won't freak out okay?" He asked her

"Okay..." She told him confused

"How do you feel about marriage?"

"What you do mean?" She asked him

"I'm not asking you to marry me...not yet, but how do you feel about it after everything..." Derek asked her

"Let me just put it this way. Whenever or wherever you decided to do it my answer will be yes, no matter what." She told him sincerely "Are you proposing anytime soon?"

"No, not yet...but one day I will." He told her

"Good, then one day I'll say yes." She replied kissing him as they continue to dance the night away, looking forward to their future together.

**So, a proposal is definitely in their future but...you gotta wait for it to happen. You know the drill... **


	35. Chapter 35 I love you

**Sorry for the delay's on updating. It way birthday on Thursday and I also became an aunt for the first time so I've been very busy...but without further ado...here it is! Enjoy!**

Six months had passed since Derek and Meredith got back together at her parent's vow renewal ceremony and things were better than ever. After returning to New York they had collectively decided to get their own apartment in Manhattan.

It was an easy decision for them to do considering they planned on one day getting married, so the next logical step was getting their own place.

Buying furniture, painting, decorating, was all decided together and since Derek knew of guys in the real estate community; buying an apartment was a breeze.

A spacious 5 bedroom, 5 bathroom loft in the Upper East Side became home to them. And they couldn't have been happier. Turns out that for both of them it was a 20 minute car ride and a 40 minute walk.

Although everyone was worried that they were moving too fast, Meredith and Derek reassured them that they weren't and this is what they both wanted. Realizing that they were both finally happy and in love; their family and friends accepted that.

A few weeks after they were moved in, everything was settled and their lives had calmed down enough for them to have a quite night alone Derek had a surprise for Meredith.

"It feels so good to not have anything to do for once." Meredith told him as they relaxed on their outdoor terrace. They had added a table and some comfy chairs along with a few plants and some lights to make it look nice and 'romantic'-Derek's words.

"It does." He said to her "Wine?" He asked

"Yes, thank you..." She told him "It smells delicious." She said

"I got you chicken parmesan." He told her

"Mmmm...Thank you, I'm starving."

"I know you are...I haven't seen you eating all day."

"That's not true..." She said to him

"It's not..." He said

"Nope...I have a muffin this morning with some coffee." She told him

"Ah, yes...the muffin...sorry, I forgot about that." He said to her

"Are you mocking me?"

"Me, mocking you...never." He said to her with a smile

"Shut up." Meredith said to him playfully hitting his shoulder "What else do you got in that bag." She asked him trying to look inside

"Ah, that is a surprise for later." He told her

"Well, I don't like surprises." She said to him

"I know, that's why this is very good surprise."

"Then, can you tell me what it is?" She asked him slyly

"Nope." He told her taking a bite of his food

"Derek..."

"Meredith..."

"Tell me." She told him

"Nah, I think I'll wait." He said

Meredith goes to look in the bag, but Derek doesn't let her get far as he puts his plate down and pulls her down in his lap

"Derek!" Meredith screams

"What part of 'it's a surprise, not yet' do you not understand." He told her

"Everything! So you might as well tell me..."

"You're really not going to make this easy are you?" He asked her

"Nope." She told him with a smile

"Fine." Derek said as he goes into the bad and pulls out a small box. He takes the top of the box and pulls out an even smaller box; a ring box.

"Derek?" Meredith asks him softly

"Yes?"

"What is that?"

"Meredith, I fell in love with you the first moment I met you..." He starts to say

"You mean when I spilt coffee all over your shirt." She tells him giggling

"Yes, and from that moment on I couldn't get you out of my head or my heart. You're the most incredible woman I have ever met. You're beautiful, strong, stubborn, funny, amazing and I could go on. I know you've been hurt in the past but if you let me I will make sure that you're never hurt again, and I will take care of you for the rest of our lives...no matter what. So will you do the honour of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?" Derek asks her softly giving her a 2 carat princess cut engagement ring with tiny stones around the band

"Derek...I...yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" She tells him excitingly as he puts the ring on her finger and falls into his arms and kisses him "Yes I will marry you!" She told him

They hugged and kissed and stayed there for a few minutes.

"God, I love you." Derek told her and they kissed again

"I love you too..." Meredith told him "So was that your big surprise?" She asked him

"It was...but you couldn't be patient." He joked to her

"Nope...and I'm glad I wasn't best surprise ever." She said to him

"Honestly...I'm glad you weren't either. I don't think I could wait any longer..." He told her

"Thank you." She said to him softly

"For what?"

"For everything." She told him

"Mer, you don't have to thank me. I love you and I just want you to be happy..."

"Well I am."

"Good." He said "So what kind of wedding do you want." He asked her

"Small." She told him

"Small? Ok, but don't you want a wedding dress and flowers and a cake and all that stuff." He asked her

"Stuff? Honestly Derek...I've done the whole planning a huge wedding and right now I don't care about that. All I want is to be married to you. I just want a small simple wedding, a dress yes...but simple flowers and a simple cake...but to me I'm more excited about just being married to you. Do I want a wedding...yes...but I want more than anything just the marriage...to be husband and wife." She told him

"If that's what you want, then that's what you can have. Anything you want, you name it...it's yours. Plan the small and simple wedding of your dreams..." He said to her

"Ours..." She said

"What?"

"Small and simple wedding of our dreams." She told him

He didn't say anything instead they cuddled up on their terrace and spent then night in bed together.

After their engagement, telling their family was the next step; although they were more than thrilled for them. Meredith's parents and sister were so happy that she finally found someone perfect for her and Derek's family-though they never met Meredith; knew that she made him happy and that was all they cared about.

Deciding on a place and date was easier than they thought it would be.

Summer and at their parent's Hamptons house; the place where they got back together was perfect. The decided on just close family and friends at the wedding and Meredith chose Cristina as her maid of honour and Lexie as her first brides maid while Derek had Mark as his best man and asked Alex to be his first grooms man; as he was basically Meredith's brother.

When Meredith told her mother that they wanted a small and simple wedding; Ellis took care of the food and got the country club to cater the wedding. As for the cake, Meredith and Derek ordered a 3 tier chocolate cake with white frosting cake with white roses adorned on it.

For her dress Meredith went with white strapless tulle Vera Wang dress and white flip flops; she didn't want any huge gown this time and made sure that she didn't wear a veil. As for Derek and the guys black suits with white shirts underneath; no tuxedos.

The bridesmaid dressed wore dark purple knee length dresses with sliver flip flops.

The Grey's spacious backyard was set up with tents one for the ceremony and one for the reception.

Derek's family flew in for the wedding and Thatcher walked Meredith down the aisle. When it came down to the vows both Meredith and Derek wanted to write their own.

"Meredith, the first time I met you I instantly fell in love with you; even after you spilt coffee on my shirt." Derek said with a small laugh prompting guests to also laugh. "But every second that we spend together is just better than the next and listening to you talk, giggle, seeing you smile, is the best part of my day and I want to spend the rest of my life just doing that because I love you more than anything." He said to her

"Derek, meeting you was not in my plans but I am so happy that it happened. You make me smile and laugh and make me feel safe. You are the most amazing, sweet, kind, and amazing man I have ever met and I want to spend the rest of my life being wrapped in your arms and savouring that because I love you more than anything." She said to him

It was then when the minister pronounced them husband and wife and they shared a passion filled kiss. Both of them more than excited to start their life together.

After mingling with their guests and having a little bit of the food and drinks the bride and groom decided to take a stroll down the beach and watch the stars.

"I can't believe this is real." Meredith told him

"Hmmm... what?"

"That were actually married...I'm your wife." She told him

"Me neither, but it's the best feeling in the world." He said

"It really is..." She said "But..."

"But what?" He asked her turning to face her

"But there's something even more exciting..." She told him

"Hmm...Really, and what's that?" He asked her

"Waiting for the next nine months..." She said

"Waiting the next nine months for what?" He asked her confused

"Derek...You're going to be a daddy...I'm pregnant." She told him

"You're wha..." Derek started to say until he put his arms around her and hugged and kissed her "How long have you known?"

"Only a few days...I've been feeling pretty crappy so I decided to take a test and it was positive." She told him smiling

"I can't...thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you..." He told her kissing her "You just made me the happiest man...ever." Derek said to her

"I know the feeling." She said to him as they just stood there hugging each other. After a few minutes they started to walk once again excited for their newest journey together as parents.

_**THE END**_

**I know this probably wasn't what you were expecting but it is the end of this story. I want to thank everyone, this was an amazing ride to go down with and I want to thank everyone for reading it. I'm not sure when or if I'll be doing another but I'll definitely continue with one shots...so be on the lookout for those! **


End file.
